Love
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: He was raised without love, but in some cruel irony this is the domain that his mother presides over. Shown a new path by her, Naruto will lead a life filled with the love of several beauties even if some rather not admit it. NarutoXHarem. Naruto, Son of Aphrodite. Powerful Naruto. Strays from canon in a lot of ways
1. Epic I: Camp HALF-BLOOD

**Poll on Profile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson nor do I make any money from the creation of this story. All characters are fiction and any relation they have to real people is mostly coincidental.**

**000Love000**

I have never known the comfort of a family. From my birth I was placed in the hands of caretakers that were so detached from the world that they could not feel the emotions to love and care. As a baby I was given a bottle and my diaper was changed. I wasn't held and the only other contact I would receive was when I was being coerced to walk and when I finally did begin to walk the training began.

I had to walk for hours and soon after that I had to run. It was eat, sleep, run, and learn basic knowledge when the tutors came. When they felt I was ready they began teaching me actually exercises: push-ups, sit-ups, squats, suicides, pull-ups, lunges, etc., to accompany my running. I was made to push my body long after it pleaded for rest and screamed in pain. If I fell asleep or fainted before time I would get a lashing for it.

The next morning everything would be find and I was better than new. Apparently normal humans take time to heal, but for me a good night's rest would completely restore me. I was greater than normal humans in that way.

When I was three I was given a boken, a katana made of a really hard wood. It was my first gift and I loved it. After my basic physical training I was made to swing it horizontally, vertically, and diagonally, doing so upwards and downwards before switching hands, I had to do it all correctly, of course, as incorrectly would mean a lashing. My arms felt as if they wanted to fall off after each day, but I continued without complaint as complaining would mean a lashing.

On my fourth birthday I received chakra weighted bands. Metal arm and ankle bracelets that would increase in weight when chakra in applied. The weight could be increased but never decreased. I wore the weights nearly always. The weight would be increased by 25 pound on each limb whenever I looked like I had become comfortable with them, so every morning and sometimes in the evening.

At night I would be tutored language, math, history, and science. Paying attention was hard and reading was harder, but failure meant a lashing so I learned to sit still and forced my mind to stop jumbling up the words so often.

When I was five I first learned about chakra. It was the fusion of the physical energy of the body, chi, and the mental energy of the soul, reiatsu. Chakra could be used to due miraculous things like breath fire or place illusions upon unsuspecting victims. It took meditation to first tap into my chakra, but when I did it felt empowering in a way. The next lesson was hand signs – triggers to cause reactions in chakra to allow for jutsu, chakra based techniques, to be use. To explain it as simply as possible the hands send triggers to the brain that then relays those triggers to the chakra and when these triggers are chained together they cause a reaction. When people that use a jutsu a lot they begin to require less hand seals as the brain beings to remember this triggers just at the thought of the technique and relays them automatically. Masters rarely ever need to perform the actually hand seals.

That is what I was meant to train towards. I flashed through all the hand seals and mentally records the way my brain would send the triggers to my chakra core. I would then attempt to relay those triggers to my chakra without hand seals. The concept was to think ram, one of the most common hand seals, and have that relayed to my chakra. It was far harder than it sounds, but I'm sure you're aware by now what failure meant.

When I had mastered handless triggers I was taught my first three jutsu. The kawarimi - the ability to substitute my body with another object, the Bunshin – an illusionary clone identical to myself, and the henge – an illusionary transformation that could make me look like anyone or thing I wanted to.

The kawarimi was the only jutsu I mastered in the traditional sense. My henge was a league above as it wasn't merely an illusion. I could literally become anyone or thing I wanted. Oddly enough this did not require me using chakra.

The Bunshin was my greatest problem. I could not master it no matter how I tried, but I was eventually given leeway on this as it turns out that at the time my chakra was too great and my chakra control, the ability to regulate how much or how little chakra is used for a jutsu, was non-existent, I was given chakra control exercises to resolve this issue. Sticking a leaf to my forehead and holding it there without my hands by connecting chakra to the leaf and forcing it to stick. Larger and heavier objects were then substituted and after that I had to do it on multiple parts of my body simultaneously.

Tree climbing was next, and climbing wasn't really involved. I had to stick my foot to a tree or wall and hold it there with chakra. If I put too much into it my foot would blast off, but too little and my foot would not stick. I would have to quickly get the amount right as I ran up the tree. After that water walking came. It was identically to tree walking, but since water constantly fluctuates my chakra would have to fluctuate in sync with it, so I would have to read the water and then adjust for the changes.

I did those until each became second nature before I went on to puppet control, which was controlling dolls by sending out chakra strings from my body and having them attach to parts of the dolls. When I began the strings were more like ropes, but as I practices more and more they thinned down. Then it was just a matter of creating minuscule sized strings consistently and creating numerous amounts of them simultaneously.

After that the Bunshin became easy, but it was made obsolete as my reward for mastery the Bunshin was being taught the Kage Bunshin. Clones, but solid instead of illusions. They were dispelled after a solid hit, but I was pretty quick so getting a 'solid hit' off my clones wasn't an easy task.

The Kage Bunshin also had a secondary effect: anything a clone learned would be transferred to me, as if I learned it, upon them dispelling.

After that my training in combat, referred to as Taijutsu, began. It consisted of me running through stances with repetition for a couple hours and followed up with me sparring with a vastly superior opponent. I learned humility and that losing was a part of life, but also that losing was only meant as a means to tell me what I needed to improve upon.

Ninjutsu was added to my taijutsu training after I had progressed enough. Rather than just being taught jutsu after jutsu I was taught the two base aspects of ninjutsu: shape control and nature manipulation. Shape control was the ability to shape chakra as I saw fit. The training exercise for this doubled as chance to learn a powerful jutsu, the Rasengan, chakra that has been formed into a ball, highly compressed, and then stabilized. It took nearly a month to master it, but this was actually a great achievement as it took the creator of the jutsu three years to get it down.

Nature manipulation was the ability to will chakra to change from it basic form into one of the five elements – Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, or Lightning. Each person is naturally aligned to one of two elements. This being called a nature affinity.

My affinities were wind and water. The training for this was one of my most difficult experiences. For wind I had to will my chakra to split a leaf in half and for water I had to will my chakra to absorb the water from a leaf. Thankfully I had thousands of Kage Bunshin helping me, so time was cut back, but the mental feedback of all those clones dispelling gave me a killer headache. I would have killed a normal man, but I wasn't normal, so I survived after a night of sleep.

After I completed the first steps I move on to the next. For wind I had to learn to split a waterfall with my wind, then I learned to split rock, and then steel of increasing levels of hardness. With water I learned to draw water from lakes and hold them into stable balls, then I drew it from grass and plants, and finally from the air itself.

The culmination of my two nature affinities was me learning to merge them into one. From this I learned to use my air to cool it thus creating ice or warm it creating steam. The latter was said to only be capable of coming about with the combination of water and fire, but I wasn't one to stop, just because others didn't believe it to be possible. I master Futon – Wind Release, Suiton – Water Release, Hyōton – Ice Release, and my own variation of Futton – Vapor Release.

I combined each of these with my Rasengan with devastating results on all accounts. At first it was a double edged sword as at times I would be hurt as well, but I mastered them to the extent that such a thing no longer was a problem. I also learned to combine nature manipulation and shape control in ways beyond just my Rasengan. I created nature chakra swords, spears, chains, animals. I could create pretty much anything I wanted from my chakra and though it was only as long as I had focus it was still pretty cool.

With Ninjutsu all but mastered I began learning genjutsu, the art of illusions. It was a heavily imagination fueled art. Crafting entire worlds around the target. I had no such imagination. I had never played pretend or been read bed times stories, but for the first time, to facilitate the growth of my imagination, I was allowed to read books. Real and fiction and as much as I desired. I found comfort for the first time within those pages and I thrived upon the tales of heroes and villains and red dogs that are anatomically mis-sized. I gained an imagination and with it I became competent with genjutsu. I could use my chakra to cause a chakra flow change within my targets brain thus making me capable of controlling what they saw, heard, smelled, tasted, and felt.

By this time I was eight. The next two years were spent with me honing the skills and picking up a few more. I master dozens of weapons, became adapt in stealth, espionage, and sabotage. Like most things, they became a second nature to me. I sparred with different people of varying skill levels on a near constant basis to pick up the experience that I would need for what was to come.

When I was ten I was deployed to the field and I devastated anyone in my path. Entire villages were made extinct in my wake. I was a true warrior in a world populated by those that preferred to attack from the shadows.

On my twelfth birthday the reality of who I am was revealed to me. I was the container of a great and powerful demonic fox spirit and I had to tame its power.

Through meditation, I entered my mind, where the beast was held, removed the seal that held it at bay, and we did battle for what felt like days. In the end I came out on top. I managed to take all of its chakra and when a being loses all of its chakra it dies, so the fox spirit did just that. It died and its powers that once made it feared as a demon were now my own.

It was then that a meet my mother. She had sealed apart of her soul into me. If I ever needed her guidance or if I ever defeated the fox spirit she would appear before me. Just as she had in that instance.

We talked for what felt like forever and all of the love I never received as a child was made up in full with the time we spent together.

She told me how she was a goddess and me a demi-god. Most of the powers that this granted me were sealed by her upon my birth so that those that wished to control me could not exploit me further. Ancient rules forbade her from raising me in the traditional sense, but she said that if I wanted I could escape the situation I was in. She gave me a letter that when opened would transport me here and that I would met you.

When I woke up from my meditation I found that the letter was in my hand. I was nothing but a tool to those that had raised me and the love my mother had given me made me want to escape and somehow meet her if possible, so I didn't hesitate and I ripped the letter open. Then I was here.

**000Love000**

Chiron nodded his head numerous times during the child's tale as recognition that he understood what he was being told. When he finished he gave the centaur a look of expectancy as if waiting to be guided.

"That's quite the story, Naruto?" Chiron spoke not quite sure if he pronounced the boy's name properly.

The boy before him was a young boy, twelve, with unruly blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. There was nothing on his body that seemed out of place making him appear as the perfect model boy. The only oddity about him was that his muscular structure seemed unnaturally well defined for someone his age. He wore black cargo pants with white tape rapping around the bottom of them and an orange short sleeve shirt under a sleeveless black flak jacket as well as black sandals.

"Right." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well you are welcome to stay at Camp Half-Blood as long as you wish."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Naruto asked not having been informed of where he had been. Chiron frowned slightly. This child's life had been so difficult that he blindly choose a route to escape that living?

"Yes, this camp is a place where children like you, demi-gods, come to train and be with their kind though I should warn you that none of them have lived a life quite like yours. Most were raised as normal civilians."

"Okay. So my family is here?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes, all of the people here are related in one way or another."

"Even me and you?" Naruto asked, eyes straying down to the horse half of the man.

"Yes, you could consider me your Uncle."

"Uncle Chiron." Naruto tested the words on his lips. The gentle smile that followed uttering that name spoke more than any words. "I like it."

"I haven't meet many demi-gods to call me that." Chiron statement causing Naruto to frown.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I find myself enjoying it." Chiron said as to not hurt the boy's feelings, but also because he did really like the title. "Now Naruto I would gladly ask you to a game of pinochle-"

"Pinochle?" Naruto seemed to be confused by the game since it was foreign to his land.

"For another time." Chiron assured. "Right now I must know. Do you know who your mother is?" The answer he received was one that he probably should have expected, but also one that shocked him still.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

Chiron's eyes widened if only slightly. A son of Aphrodite that had been deprived of love. That was both cruel and ironic. It was also shocking that according to the boy he was more war hardened than any of the children even Ares or Athena have produced in recent years. Aphrodite had no love for combat and neither did most of her children, but Naruto had quite seriously lived for the sole purpose of war and conquest. "This is quite the shocker. You mother was never the battling type."

"Yeah, she told me." Naruto informed. "Love, not war and all that. Kind of ironic considering who her lover is."

"She told you about Ares?"

"She couldn't stop talking about him." Naruto laughed. "I don't really agree with her cheating on Hephaestus, but it was a forced marriage, so I can at least understand. It's not like any of the gods are exactly faithful besides Hera."

'_She forgot to tell him about camp, but she can mention this_?' "What all did she tell you?" the horse-man inquired.

"A lot. In her words 'I'm not nicknamed the goddess of gossip for nothin'."

"That sounds like her." Chiron grumbled. "Well shall I teach you the rules of pinochle while we await the awakening of the Camp Director?"

"Sure." Naruto chirped happily.

**000Love000**

"Trump Sequence." Naruto said laying down the nine, ten, jack, queen, king, and ace of diamonds.

"What!" Chiron watched rather amused as Naruto was soundly defeating Dionysus, the Greek god of wine and camp director of Camp Half-Blood; (un)affectionately referred to as Mr. D by the Campers.

After three games the score was 700 to 240 in Naruto's favor.

The boy seemed to be unnaturally lucky to the point that both Chiron and Dionysus believed him to be blessed by Tyche, goddess of luck, but that was unlikely since it was rare for Tyche to give so much favor to anyone despite how generous she was said to be with good fortune.

"As much as I would like to see this continued I believe it's time that Naruto leaves the big house."

"Fine. Leave Nathan. I grow board of this game anyway." Dionysus shooed off.

"Huh, who's Nathan?" Naruto asked.

"You are, my boy." Chiron informed.

"But my name is Naruto?"

"Dionysus enjoys getting the names of campers wrong to show how much he cares." Chiron said as he walked off the deck of the big house.

"Okay, well bye Uncle Dasuke." Naruto said following Chiron.

"My name is Dionysus, boy."

"I know." Naruto smiled leaving Dionysus to grumble to himself.

"I think he may be mad with you now." Chiron mentioned.

"Okay." Naruto said not really caring. He'd lived a life where people would either piss their pants or go into a foaming anger just at his mention, so one man being 'mad' at him didn't affect him as much as it would others or at all.

The two of them walked away from the big house allowing Naruto to get a good look of it. The entire place was a large four story blue house with chips of paint having fallen away here and there.

"There are a lot of things to do here. From Volleyball…" Chiron gestured to the volleyball court as they pasted it. "… Arts and crafts." They pasted by an building made of marble columns and a marble roof with random splats of paint upon the pillars with no walls. Inside were wooden tables and chairs also splattered with paint. "… To ironworking." As they walked on a short bridge over the small river that rain through much of the entire camp the centaur pointed out a large building lined by sooth covered marble pillars and releasing plumes of smoke from its many chimneys. "Since the summer session doesn't begin until later this week the summer only children won't be arriving for a while, so don't be alarmed that you haven't seen anyone yet."

To Naruto that was an understatement. The place seemed almost like a ghost town.

"Here we are." Chiron said as they stopped at the beginning of the cabins. "These are the cabins that all the campers live in."

Naruto eyed the cabins with interest. There were twelve of them, but all of them were uniquely their own and that was something that he hadn't been expecting. All of them had their own designs, colors, and made of materials different from each other. Unlike what he had thought they would have been like. What he knew of summer camps came from books and that had lead him to believe that the cabins would have been identical wooden structures with the only differences being an identification number hung somewhere on each house. He was glad that he was wrong though. This was better; well with the exception of the poorly painted red cabin off and the unpainted cabin that looked as if it were falling apart.

The cabins were in a U shape and at the center of that 'U' was a large Hearth which had several fountains, statues, and flowerbeds surrounding it from various distances.

"Wow." Naruto said taking special notice of one cabin in particular. It was a gray walled structure with a marble blue roof and pillar, and a checker board deck.

"That's the Aphrodite cabin where children of Aphrodite stay." Chiron informed.

"So I'll be staying there?"

"No," Naruto looked at Chiron oddly upon the man's declaration. "A god or goddess must acknowledge a child as theirs before the child can stay in-"

Chiron's words were left unfinished as a bright pink aura engulfed Naruto. It released a loud swishing sound drawing the attention of several children that had been in the cabin.

"What's going on!?" Naruto panicked.

"You're being claimed." Naruto eyes turned upon a girl that looked a couple years older than him with flawless skin, a button nose, plump lips, a lean build, ample chest, blue eyes, and long silky black hair. "It's okay this happens to all of Aphrodite's children," She grasped his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "it's just mom blessing you with eternal beauty."

"Oh." He gradually calmed down from the contact with the pretty girl and soon enough the glowing stopped.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard, Head counselor of Cabin 10 and Daughter of Aphrodite." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Ummm… Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Aphrodite." Naruto said unsure of what to really say beyond that.

"I noticed. It great to met you little brother." Silena smiled brightly as Naruto stumbled into a bow.

"It's nice to meet you to, Onee-sama."

One of Silena's eyebrow raised in confusing. "Onee-sama?"

"Japanese." Luke Castellan, a tall, handsome boy with sandy blond hair cropped-short, blue eyes, and a deep white scar from right beneath his eye to the edge of his chin, commented. "Naruto is as well. Though you don't look the part. Maybe an army brat?" Luke asked.

"I was in the army if that's what you're asking?" Naruto responded not sure of Luke's question.

Luke eyes widened marginally and eyed Chiron who nodded.

"Naruto is a child soldier. We're not sure where he's from, but his mother saw fit to teleport him here and he's not going back as long as I have a say." Chiron declared causing Naruto to smile at the protective nature his uncle had already adopted for him. The other campers gave Naruto looks of pity or respect in the case of the Ares cabin. All but the children of War felt that being raised as a soldier must of been hard.

"You met mom!?" Silena asked in surprise.

"It was a mental projection of her." Naruto corrected.

"Still for a Greek parent to personal bring their child here is unheard of." Luke said almost unnoticeable resentful. Almost.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked causing Luke to shake out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Huh?"

"Luke had a tough time getting here, Naruto." Chiron said; he knew Luke had resentment for the god's due to past problems, but he never known any camper to be able to pick up on it so quickly and only a few had managed to even pick up on it.

"Oh, I understand. Well I glad that you made it, Luke-san." Naruto extended hand as an olive branch of friendship, which Luke accepted.

"Thanks, kid. It's cool that you made it as well." Luke was a bit weary of Naruto now. If he could pick up his dislike of the gods, something he felt he keep hidden well enough, so easily then there was no telling what else he was capable of discovering. He was raised as a child soldier and that made Luke want him for his agendas more than the other demi-gods. He would have to recruit the boy and if that wasn't possible kill him.

"Fresh meat, huh?" Naruto turned from Luke to a pair of girls that were approaching them. The first, and the one that had spoken, was older than him just as the two campers he had already met. She was tall and had a bit of a wide build but she wasn't fat, rather she was muscular, but not to the extent of a build builder and more akin to that of a WWE Diva. She was rough looking with strong features and straggly, stringy light brown hair and doe brown eyes with larger than normal pupils. She seemed like a girl that could be very beautiful, but choose to forgo such a thing for a tomboyish look. Naruto hadn't consciously begun looking at girls in a romantic sort of way, but this girl looked powerful and he respected her for that.

The other girl was a welcomed change as she actually appeared to be his age or close to it. She had intense gray eyes and long, curly platinum blond hair. She walked a good distance from the other girl and sent weary glances to her every so often. It was obvious that the two didn't seem to like each other.

Naruto also noticed the other children of the camp had stepped out of their cabins, but refrained from actually approaching him.

"Naruto met, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You already know I'm Luke and I'm the son of Hermes." Luke introduced the girls and himself.

"Right." Naruto nodded. Though his focus was on what all the campers were wearing. Orange T-shirts that read 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' in sharp letters with a wing horse underneath and khaki or jean shorts/jeans with sneakers. "I should fit the part shouldn't I?" Naruto asked Chiron, but before the centaur could ask what Naruto meant the blond boy's clothing shimmered and changed.

The campers were amazed as Naruto's battle gear changed, shifted, and vanished; becoming identical to Luke's sleeveless shirt and khaki cargo shorts. On his feet were Luke's converse sneakers, but were as Luke had red sneakers Naruto's were blue.

"Whoa, so cool!" Silena complimented, not having seen a power like that from any of the other demi-gods even those of her cabin how had the ability to alter the features of their body. Clothing alteration was unheard of.

"So your big power is the ability to change cloths. Lame." Clarisse said getting a glare from Selina for picking on the younger camper. It was no secret that Selina disagreed with the bullying mentality of many of Ares' kids.

"What is lame?" Naruto asked in confusing. He got questionably looked from the four campers that now surrounded them.

"It's an insult, it means not good." Annabeth choose to answer his question.

"WHAT MY HENGE IS AWESOME!" Naruto sounded royally offended. His entire body shimmered and glowed a pale sky blue. He stretched, broadened, and glowed reach several feet taller than even Luke, who on the cusp of adulthood was over six feet.

When the glowing stopped Naruto still wore the cargo short, but he was now scaly and orange with a yellow underbelly. His feet were long and had claws on both his toes and a single one on his heel. His upper body was buffer than Dave Batista and his finger were huge; ending in sharp metal claws half a foot long. His neck was elongated and had metal spikes upon the back. His eyes were completely scarlet, and his nose and mouth had morphed into a snout. His blonde hair changed into a crimson mane with black metal horns protruding from it. A think long spiked tail protruded from his back and four wings were folded upon his back. "**SEE**!" Naruto roared at Clarisse who looked about ready to piss herself.

"Y-yeah." She cowards.

Naruto did a smile as best he could in the draconian form, before instantly sizing back down to normal; all his features returning to that of the perfect little boy.

"You can transform into a dragon?" Luke asked impressed, but also a bit fearful. His scar stung in memory of dragons. Naruto feeling the need to impress transformed again. This time into a perfect copy of Luke.

"I can transform into anything." Naruto corrected.

Annabeth was murmuring to herself off to the side about there being 'two Lukes'. Naruto transformed back to normal; much to the disappoint of the daughter of Athena.

"Silena is right that is so cool." Luke praised causing Naruto to laugh and rub the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

"What else can you do!?" Annabeth asked excitingly. She hadn't seen such extensive transformation abilities, though she knew that the gods were capable of it from the stories like how her grandmother, Metis, had been eaten after playing a game of transforming with Zeus, who had eaten her.

"A lot of stuff." Naruto put his hand into a cross symbol and suddenly there was two of him. He had yet to cease to amaze the campers as other began to approach upon seeing the boy's 'magic'.

"That's enough for now. We don't want them to see all of your abilities now do we, Naruto." Chiron stepped in.

"Aaaawwww." The campers collectively sighed.

"We don't?" Naruto asked causing Chiron to nod.

"The games of capture the flag will be more fun if you wait to then to reveal them."

"We get to play 'Capture the Flag'!?" Naruto exclaimed. It was one of those children's games that he had read about, but never gotten to play.

"Every Friday." Chiron was happy to see that they boy was excited to play. Many of Aphrodite's Cabin detested the game and if they ever did play it was either by force of because Artemis' Hunters were in camp for a visit. Aphrodite's children would fight anyone that dared to denounce the existence of love.

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

"You'll be on our them, isn't that right Silena." Clarisse called dibs on the boy and then looked to Silena for verification that Cabin 10 would be fighting alongside Cabin 5 come Friday.

"Sure."

"Okay enough excitement for now. It's breakfast time. Anyone that isn't dressed finish up and meet at the Pavilion."

**000Love000**

**That's it for chapter one. The Naruto in this story is pretty strong(as well as naive), but considering the characters of the Percy Jackson Universe it's mostly deserved. The canon of the Lightning Thief begins next chapter and this story is Naruto-centric so a lot of this story will be from Naruto's POV.**

**Like I said there is a Poll on my profile to decide if Naruto's becomes the Legacy of anybody(ies). His powers and interactions with the gods will differ based on what you guys choose.**

**Additional I have several more polls that I'll just ask in story.  
**

**1: Should Thalia appear early? Should she be in the harem?**

**2: Should the Hunters of Artemis visit earlier?**

**3: Should Bianca and Nico appear earlier?**

**I have it planned out if they do, but I have it planned out if they don't as well, so the choice is yours.**

**The harem is Naruto X Silena (wincest) X Clarisse X Zoe X Bianca X Thalia (maybe) X ?(suggestions)**

**Also Clarisse looks like her movie counterpart, because that's the reason that caused me to want to add Clarisse.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	2. Epic II: The Girl in the Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson nor do I make any money from the creation of this story. All characters are fiction and any relation they have to real people is mostly coincidental.**

**000Love000**

"Hey Naruto can we talk for a second?" Luke asked pulling Naruto to the side as the younger blond had prepared to exit the Dining Pavilion.

Naruto looked to Silena who was by his side; with it being her job to show him the ropes and all. "Onee-sama?" Naruto asked his sister's permission.

"Um, sure. You don't have to ask me."

"Silena, you can come with." Luke offered.

"Sure." Silena didn't like the feel of this situation. '_What are you planning Luke_?' Naruto was innocent. Too young to be pulled into their plans just yet.

They began to walk at a casual pace with Luke taking lead.

"What do you think of camp so far Naruto?"

"It's awesome! I tried so many new drinks and food. Orange juice, Apple, grape."

"You weren't allowed to have those where you from?" Silena asked her younger sibling.

"Nope! It was just water. Milk sometimes too. I wasn't allow sweets or seasoned food either. It was only the essentials to shaping me into a warrior and that's it."

"Sound harsh." Luke commented despite the peppy way Naruto spoke.

"I guess. I don't really know how other people lived beside what books told me."

"How do you feel about the gods, then?" Luke asked as Silena glared at the back of his cranium.

"I don't know them, but my mom is nice."

"I'm jealous that you talked to her for so long." Silena's statement drew Luke's attention.

"How long did you talk to her?" Luke asked.

"More than just a few hours. Time passes slowly in my mindscape, which is a plain of existence existing in my mind. It was probably a couple weeks in real time."

"So Aphrodite gives some time to at least some of her children, huh?" Luke asked, though the question seemed to be rhetorical as the he began talking before either of his followers could answer. "I wish the rest of the gods would do the same." Luke said distastefully.

"The rules forbid it. The only reason mother was able to spend the time she did with me was because she sealed a part of her being into my soul. This weakened her though."

"Even so that rule is stupid!" Luke was outraged at the mere thought. "They can't be directly involved in our lives!? That's such bullshit! It's just an excuse to be deadbeat parents without the guilt."

"Luke! Naruto is just a kid, watch your mouth!" Selina scolded.

"It's fine. I've heard worse, my genjutsu teacher was really good at coming up with inventive ways to curse… but Luke do you know the alternative?"

"What alternative?" Luke was still steamed.

"If the rule didn't exist."

"Then life would be great!"

"Would it. God's forgetting to do their jobs in favor of spending all their time with their children. Brothers and sisters fighting and killing each other to get more time with their parents. Is that great?" Naruto asked honestly.

"Wha… that wouldn't happen." Luke disagreed, but he was unsure of himself.

"That was what happened before the rule. The worst part was when two super powered humans fight to the death in populated areas no spectator really makes it out just fine… or alive."

Luke noticed Selina was being moved by Naruto's words and that wasn't good for him at all.

"Naruto, come on, bro, you have to understand that the gods can't get away with this. They ignore us."

"I've been ignored before, Luke. It's hard. I felt as if my existence was nothing. That I didn't matter. I know what truly being ignored means. And having magic goat-men sent out around the world just to get you and bring you to literally the only place on earth were you are safe is not being ignored. Most of us even get claimed. Directly acknowledged and blessed with powers that the rest of this world wishes they could have. I'd say we'd have it better than 90% percent of the world."

"What about us that don't get claimed or those that are claimed by minor gods, so they have to be stuff in the Hermes Cabin."

"Mitchell told me about that. Why don't we build a cabin for them?"

"What?"

"Athena's Cabin members are blessed with the talent of architecture and Hephaestus' Cabin can build just about anything. We have an entire forest of wood and the amount of metal we have is said to be only limited by how much we need. We should take a day and build some Cabins."

"We can't just do that?" Luke disagreed.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "This is our camp. If we band together as a whole and ask for it then we should be able to."

"The gods won't like that."

"Did they say that?"

"It's assumed."

"A man's worst enemy is assumption."

"The Olympians! RAARGGHHH! They send us on quests!" Luke was holding onto strings now. "To our deaths for their amusement!"

"Mom said that we don't have to accept any quest that we don't want to."

"THEY DID THIS TO THALIA!" Luke roared on his final leg, swinging his arm out at the tree that they had wandered upon. This had been were Luke had planned to take them as a way to nail into Naruto's brain the evils of Olympus.

"So this is the tree?" Naruto asked Selina who nodded. Naruto walked up into it and placed his hand upon the bark. "Zeus is a dick to do this to his daughter when there were better ways to solve it and Hades is an ass to sick monsters on children, but they aren't all of Olympus." Naruto spoke as he closed his eyes and began to focus.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked. The whole tree began to glow pale sky blue and then a faint green. Naruto grasped it and began to pull. First an arm came out, its hand clasping at his own. Then a head and torso and another arm. Soon Naruto had pulled the blue and green glowing silhouette of a girl from the tree.

"It's tough, but I can transform other people when I really try and I was taught me a lot about healing after I didn't have much else. Master said I was even better than this Tsunade lady he once knew." Naruto fell to his knees panting and let the body fall onto his chest. He held her gently which her back upon his chest as he struggled to stay conscious. "That was harder than I thought." He panted as the glow subsided over the female's body. The girl in his arm was beautiful with short, spiky black hair and freckles across her face. She wore a black leather jacket with silver studded shoulders, over a black shirt with a cartoonish skull on it, black jeans with tears on the things and knees, and black boots.

"Urrghh…" She groaned as her eyes fluttered open; revealing them to be an electric blue. "I had the most fucked up dream." She moaned.

"Thalia!" Luke rejoiced dropping to his knees before her in tears. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He cried.

"Stop yelling, idiot. Why wouldn't I be 'ALRIGHT'…?" Thalia mocked Luke's voice and pitch. Her eyes raised in wonder upon taking a good look at him. "… Why are you older…. And where did the scar come from?"

"You… AAAAHHHH!" Luke held his head in pain as his eyes began to flash red.

"Move!" Naruto pushed Thalia off of him.

"HEY!" She protested as Naruto pounced over to Luke. He placed his hands upon the head of the son of Hermes even as the old camper swung his arms wildly trying to force him back. "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down…" Naruto repeated as his hands began to glow green.

"KKRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luke screamed in pain and anger as a blackened smoke literally began oozing from his pores.

"It's alrigh-" Naruto fainted as the last of the smoke vanished into the air.

"Kid!" Luke caught Naruto and hoisted him up.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked looking from Selina to Luke. "And who's the chick and little boy? Why do you look older?"

"Not now. We need to get Naruto to the infirmary." Selina said in worry scooping down and attempting to take Naruto out of Luke's arms as the older teen looked pretty tired himself. "You two could use a check-up, too."

"I'm fine. Never felt better." Thalia assured.

**000Love000**

"You're the Lightning Thief." Chiron spoke tiredly as Luke nodded from his place on the bed of the infirmary.

"Yes." Luke said disappointed in himself.

"Naruto somehow freed you?" Chiron turned to Thalia.

"I guess. I barely remember dear old dad turning me into a tree. Are you sure I'm not dreaming!?"

"I'm not sure if I'm not dreaming." Chiron sighed turning to Selina. "Is there anything that you have to say?"

"Umm… In the event that Luke left the camp I was to serve as his spy." Silena said meekly.

"You kids." Chiron rubbed his temples. "I can't blame you Luke. I know that once Kronos getting his claws in even the greatest gods will fall for his words if sweet enough. And after the possession takes hold refusing him becomes nearly impossible. I'm just thankful Naruto was here to free you from his control." Chiron turned to the sleeping boy that had his head resting on his sister's thigh as she stroked his hair.

Luke nodded feeling a bit better about himself.

"But that doesn't mean you won't take responsibility."

"You're going to tell the gods?" Luke asked.

"No." Chiron said shocking the three conscious demi-gods. "Under no circumstance is any information about this to be leaked to the god's short of them threatening all-out war against each other. Zeus liked most of the people he punished. I doubt he even remembers your name." Luke gulped. "You'll give the bolt back under the pretense that you simply 'found' it."

"I don't have it anymore." Luke said suddenly feeling scared. Zeus had hung his own wife over Tartarus by chains when she attempted to dethrone him. His wife! Like Chiron implied Luke's punishment would definitely be infinitely worse if he was turned over. Death would not suffice and he doubted his father had enough pull to get the king of gods to change his mind.

"WHAT!" Chiron screeched.

"I gave it to… someone… damn it Kronos wiped most of my memories of his plans!" Luke was pissed, at himself, but mostly at Kronos upon realizing what the Titan had done before being force to vacate.

"This is bad. We have to figure out who did this quickly before things escalate." Chiron panicked.

"How about we storm every god's domain and search for it until we come up with something." All of the other occupants looked at Thalia like she was crazy.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said weakly, finally waking up after a close to two hour nap.

"Don't encourage her." Silena swatted him on the head she had be stroking moments before.

"Oh." Naruto moaned softly.

"You're okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, like I said if I REALLY try I can transform others." Naruto stressed the 'really'. "By try, I mean exhaust all of my stamina. I was running on fumes to heal her and then dispel and expel that illusion over you."

"Thanks." Thalia and Luke said simultaneously.

"That's what family for. Cliché right? I read it in a book and always want to say it." Naruto laughed weakly still very tired.

"Me and the idiot really appreciate it." Thalia said curving a thumb at Luke.

"How much longer are you're going to call me idiot?" Luke asked.

"Ask again after this Master Bolt is retrieved." Thalia sneered while Luke cringed.

"So when are we going to start storming castles?" Naruto joked only to receive another slap to the side of the head.

"Keep it up and I'll pushing you off." Selina warned.

"But it's comfy though." Naruto pouted as he wrapped his arms around her at the knee and nuzzled into her thigh.

Selina blushed but started to rub his hair again.

"We're not storming castles." Chiron stated firmly and Naruto continued to pout. "We'll keep our ears turned up for clues as we have been and you all will continue training. Luke, be prepared for any and all quests to retrieve the bolt when it arises."

"I'm fine with that." Luke said knowing he punishment was light compared to what it could of been.

"Okay returned to your cabins and rest up. You either have or will be missing Sword and Shield Practice and Archery lessons, but I expect all of you to be present for Winged Horseback Riding."

"I'm the teacher, so I have to be there." Silena commented as she stood up causing Naruto to whine. "Calm down I'll rub your hair some more in the Cabin."

Luke stood up and looked at Chiron. "You don't know how thankful I am for this."

"I'm thankful that you hadn't leave camp yet. Nothing I do could have saved you after that." Chiron returned as he turned to Thalia. "Come Ms. Grace we should get you settled in."

**000Love000**

Annabeth ran to the stables. Luke said he had a surprise for her when she made it and she was very eager that Luke even wanted to show her anything. The time they spent together was always short since Luke had become so popular with all of the camp.

"Hey Luke!" Annabeth called out as she neared the boy of her affection. She noticed he was beside what had to be Naruto from the spiky blond hair and beside Naruto was Selina. There was also someone to the otherside of Luke, but Annabeth didn't pay him or her much mind in favor of Luke.

The quartet that had been walking to the stables a bit ahead of Annabeth stopped when the oldest of them was called out.

"Annabeth." Luke greeted in a slightly drawn out drawl.

"Anna!" Thalia ran up to the girl and examined her from head to two. "You're nearly as tall as me now!"

"Um. Um. Um." Annabeth was doing a good impression of a fish as she looked at Thalia with eyes as wide as said finish and mouth opening and closing like one would expect of a fish.

"This is great, right!" Luke said walking up to Annabeth and Thalia and placing his arm over the daughter of Zeus' shoulder. "The three of us together again!"

"Don't touch me, idiot." Thalia grumbled ducking away from Luke's grasp, but despite her snootiness she did not actually leave Luke's side for one than a step away from it.

"Thalia! How did you get here!? I mean how did you get free!? Is that really you!?" Annabeth finally managed to get her words to project from her lips.

"Yeah it's me. I walked here from the Zeus Cabin; pretty sweet place I must say. Naruto over there freed me. And yeah it is really me." Thalia laughed.

"Naruto, how?" Annabeth asked her fellow blond kid.

"Well I had to…" Naruto preceded to go into a long winded explanation on how he restored Thalia to her former self with precise details.

"Wow!" Annabeth muttered.

"Did anyone else understand that?" Luke as to Silena and Thalia nodding their heads negative. "Good, didn't want to be the only one lost."

"We should get to class. The Pegasi aren't going to fly themselves."

"Pegasi… as in Pegasus… as flying horses?" Thalia asked sounding a bit panicked.

"Sounds fun. Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Thalia and Silena and pulled them faster than they were capable of running. This lead to them literally hanging in the air as they were rapidly dragged to the stable.

"We should catch up." Luke suggested.

"Right." Annabeth nodded in agreement. They ran as best they could to catch up to the other teens.

**000Love000**

Naruto hand ran through the mane of, Rarity, a beautiful white Pegasus with a long silky purple mane that was stylish more beautifully and had more bounce than most of the girls that attended camp.

"She actually likes you." Selina was surprised as she pulled out of the stable with her own horse, Porkpie, a slightly cubby brunette horse with a long gray mane. "That girl is so picky I figured no one would be able to get her to let them sit on her."

"I guess she was just waiting on the right guy. Is that right, Rarity?" Naruto scratched at the base of Rarity's mane causing the winged horse to nay in agreement.

"Well then let's getting going. Are you coming Thalia?" Selina asked as Thalia slowly exited the stable on the back of Bucky, a blue Pegasus with the tendency to buck around when its not reigned in correctly. It wasn't the best horse for a first timer, but since the rest of the campers had already come through and took to the skies the only remaining choice had been Bucky and Rarity. Thalia barely avoided get a hoof to the face when she approached Rarity.

"O-okay, I'm ready." Thalia was a nervous wretch, so Naruto picking up on this pulled to her side and smiled at her.

"I'm beside ya, Thalia-chan. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Thalia found herself blushing as she looked into the boy's face. She found him unbelievably attractive, though she wouldn't voice this out loud. She tried to not let it get to her too much. He was the son of Aphrodite, so of course his looks would be slightly bewitching.

"Come on. Let's go." Silena hurried them along feeling jealous of the small interaction between the two demi-gods. She wasn't aware of the jealously already forming in her heart. Or maybe it was that she was in denial of this.

Naruto walked Rarity up beside Porkpie while Bucky moved to stand beside Rarity.

"Okay we've covered most of this in the stable, but to repeat myself first you have to grasp the reigns with a good grip." Selina instructed doing so with Porkpie's reigns. "And then…" She whipped the reigns up and quickly brought them back down "YAAHHH!" Porkpie stampeded away.

"YAAHHH!" Naruto whipped Rarity's reign and she was a burst of speed.

"Y-yah!" Thalia reluctantly gave Bucky reigns a go, but the horse was quick to take off after Porkpie and Rarity, seeing it as a race that he wasn't going to lose even with the head starts his peers had on him.

Bucky quickly caught up with Rarity and they were suddenly neck and neck with each other, Naruto coercing Rarity to go faster.

"Are we racing?" Thalia asked Naruto as Silena took to the skies.

"You won't be getting past me." Naruto assured as he pulled back and down upon Rarity's reigns. This was the command to take flight and the mare did just that. The Pegasus jumped into the air and didn't come back down now running a good three feet above ground.

"Well, I'm not losing." Thalia said as her confident burned through her fear of leaving off the ground. She pulled on Bucky's reigns and he met Rarity in the air.

"Come on then!" Naruto taunted as he pulled down and held it down. Rarity quickly climbed higher and higher into the air and Bucky followed at Thalia's command.

"Hey, get back here." Thalia commanded with her focus on Naruto, not noticing as they reached twenty, the forty, sixty, and finally one hundred feet into the air.

"Keep up!" Naruto laughed leveling even at the height designated for lesson. He and Rarity did not stop though; running over to where Selina was reprimanding two demi-gods for having a horseback battle before lunch. It was practice then lunch and then aerial combat. New comers would get the wrong impression if the combat started early.

"Come on, we're not losing to them!" Thalia yelled at Bucky and he obeyed speeding by Silena seconds after Naruto had.

Naruto looked back and found that Thalia was on his tail. "Higher Rarity!" Naruto cheered his mare on. She climbed into the air once more with Thalia doing the same.

"Hey! Don't go any higher!" Selina warned, but she was either ignored or not heard as the two newest members of Camp Half-Blood ran hundreds of feet into the air without stop.

"HA! I'M PAST YOU!" Thalia declared as Bucky finally breached and exceeded the distance between himself and Rarity. Thalia looked down at Naruto with a big grin of victory on her face. That was when she finally realized that she was in the air. Like really high in the air. So high that if she were to fall now she would be only paste on the ground below. Or maybe shish kabob on tree branch. "Oh no." She spoke fearfully as her grip on her reigns loosened. Bucky took that as his queue to commit to his name sake and began bucking wildly sending Thalia off his back and careening to the ground.

"THALIA!" Naruto jumped off Rarity and dived after the ravenette demi-god.

"THALIA!" "NARUTO!" Luke and Silena screamed their respective cries.

Demi-gods everywhere began to run up to rescue their fallen peers, Annabeth, Luke, Silena, and, surprisingly, Clarisse were in the lead of the charge as Naruto reached Thalia who was screaming for her life.

"I'm beside to Thalia. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto repeated himself as he wrapped his arms around her and they stopped. Just like that, hung upside down, in mid-air. No longer falling.

The demi-gods that had been coming to their rescue stopped only a few feet away from reaching them.

"Thalia, Naruto are you okay?" Luke asked.

"How are we doing this!?" Thalia asked.

"I nullified gravity in our immediate space." Naruto informed.

"You can do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I can do that." Naruto clarified.

"How can you do that?" Clarisse asked.

"It's an advanced wind technique."

"Since when can you control wind?" Thalia asked.

"One second." Naruto said as they spun 180 degrees into an upright position. He didn't want to hanging upside down as he answered the people's questions. "I learned it when I was six and mastered it by the time I was eight." Naruto said shocking the collective horde of demi-gods.

"Aphrodite's children can control wind?" Clarisse turned to Silena.

"Aerokinesis isn't a power that Aphrodite has…. At least I didn't think so." Luke answered Clarisse for Silena who was too busy being shocked to answer.

"It's something that any of my people can learn, not just demi-gods."

"Where are you from?" Thalia asked not knowing any normal humans that had Aerokinesis, or the authority to manipulate wind…. Or the ability to do anything, so amazing without the help of an outside source.

"I… don't know. Somewhere far away." Naruto said adding on to the mysteries that already surrounded him.

"Okay, let's just get everyone back on the ground." Luke suggested as he rode his Pegasus downward with many of the other campers following. Bucky and Rarity pulled up next to where Naruto and Thalia stood.

Thalia glared at the Pegasus she had taken as her own. Bucky voiced a series of nays that sounded like awkward laughter.

"I don't think I can ride down." Thalia said looking down and immediately feeling the need to regurgitate, so she looked back up with her chin raised a little higher than it was before to prevent herself from even contemplating looking down again.

"Thalia, I want you to trust me." Thalia only looked at Naruto weirdly.

"I-I don't I can do that just yet." Thalia had never been a trusting person. It stemmed from the fact that her mom, the person that a kid should be able to trust the most, was an untrustworthy drunk that had made Thalia's life miserable, not because she was abusive or anything, but because she was utterly irresponsible. The only people she had ever given her trust to were Luke, Annabeth, and satyr, a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat, named Grover.

It'd taken a while for her to trust them, so for a boy that she had barely known for a day to ask for her trust was beyond her capabilities; despite being aware that he had freed her from being a tree for the rest of eternity and just saved her life yet again.

"Just for this moment." Naruto compromised.

"O-okay." She said hesitantly, feeling she could at least give him that for saving her twice.

"Look down." Naruto ordered softly.

"W-What!?" Thalia panicked.

"Just look down I've got you." Naruto affirmed. Thalia blushed when she finally realized that she was indeed in Naruto's embrace. His arms tightly around her waist and touching the small of her back. She glanced away with a blush on her face.

'_Why am I blushing_!?' She asked herself having a small internal crisis. She had never liked a guy in the romantic sense. She thought, with time, she could have developed something for Luke, but she had been turned into a tree before that had been fully realized. Naruto was making her stomach twist into pretzels right now and she didn't like it one bit. Okay maybe a not so small part of her did enjoy the feeling.

She took her focus off of the boy that she was very likely crushing on and looked down. Immediately absorbed in what she was seeing. The ground over a hundred feet below them. Her vision blurred and her stomach was not in a pretzel now, rather the contents of the breakfast, the one that Chiron treated her to an hour ago as they talked about her place in Half-Blood, were feeling as if it would come up any second now.

"Calm down and breathe, but don't close your eyes."

With nothing to do, Thalia obeyed his soothing words. Normally she would continue to freak if anyone told her that, but Naruto's words were so sweet, pure, motivating, and enchanting.

"Don't look away, but don't look at how high we are. Look at how beautiful it all is."

Naruto words, whispered into her ear, calmed her down completely and she was able to see just for that moment how beautiful Camp Half-Blood was. The buildings made of Marble and crafted in a way that just wasn't seen in modern buildings. The pristine lake that could be seen clear to the bottom. The tree filled forest that hadn't been burned and torn to nothingness by humanity. It was a breath taking sight and Thalia was getting to see it from a view point that most people her age, that most people twice her age, didn't get to see.

Thalia looked at Naruto and he was also looking at the camp with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Why are you so happy? Couldn't you see things like this before?" Thalia said. It wasn't as if he had just learned to fly. He could have done this whenever he wanted to. Yet still he was active as if this was a new stimuli to him.

"I was raised in darkness. I was meant to be a weapon and was treated as such." Naruto spoke despondently. "I was brought outside only when I had a target to destroy. Even when I was allowed outside everything seemed so dark. My land was at constant war, so the lands were ravished and devoid of beauty. The sun never saw fit to truly shine on such a gloomy place."

Thalia was unnerved by this. She knew demi-gods had bad childhoods, but this was one a new level. "How can you be so happy then? I wouldn't be able to trust anyone if I had lived like that."

"My mother comforted me. She showed me what love and kindness were. I won't get anywhere by not trusting anyone. At least that's what she told me."

"But what if the one you trust betrays you?" Thalia asked.

"Well their loss. I'm a pretty good trust of character anyway, so if I give someone my trust then they deserve it." Naruto could since when a person was trustworthy. He felt uncomfortable around those that he knew he couldn't trust. That being said until making it to camp he had only trusted four people in his life. Three of which were now dead and another that he didn't know the location of.

"Do you trust me?" Thalia asked looking him in the eye.

"Of course, your soul is really pure." Naruto smiled.

"You can see my soul?"

"I can sense it." Naruto answer left much to be explained, but he left it at that. Thalia realized she was fine with not knowing. Remembering how lost she had been when he had described how he resuscitated her. Her ADHD just wasn't going to allow her to comprehend the long winded explanation that he would attempt to give her. She started into his eyes for longer than she realized as she felt her feet touch ground.

"We're here." Naruto said as he continued to float down before landing as well. She was taller than him by a couple inches, but she was also probably older as well. '_A younger lover_?' Thalia thought, but she shook her head, she didn't know where that thought had come from. Maybe it could be blamed on her inheriting more than just a few of the powers of her father, Zeus, but she didn't know that nor was she thinking that.

"Follow me!" Silena Beauregard grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them after her.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, easily keeping foot with Silena.

"To see Chiron." Silena growled. They had disobeyed her orders, a big no-no in Camp Half-Blood considering that everything they did here was deadly if a camper didn't follow directions correctly.

**000Love000**

Thalia and Naruto stood in front of the latrines of the camp. The place looked as if it had been used by a Camp of huge nasty Cyclops and Giants rather than teens.

In front of them were buckets of paint, wood, nails, dry wall, tools, and an assortment of cleaning supplies.

And in front of that was an angry eyed Chiron. "I want it as good as new. I don't care how long it takes, but no more camp activates until you're finish."

"Aye, Aye, Horseman!" Naruto saluted. Despite the insult, Chiron didn't give Naruto a second glance as he trotted away.

"Well look at the mess you caused." Thalia grumbled. Naruto gave her a playful glance.

"No one forced you to chase after me." He point out. Thalia would have said a something as a reply, but he continued with. "I'll fix this in no time." His hands made a cross sign and in the next instance over a dozen replicates of himself began to grab the materials and get to work.

"So we can do pretty much anything we want now. I think we should avoid Chiron and Silena though." Naruto said. "I think I might explore the forest for a bit."

"Well okay." Thalia didn't have much as to say, though she did wonder about just how many powers Naruto actually had. Transformation, Healing, Aerokinesis, and Replicates. '_Next he'll be throwing around city destroying energy bombs_.' She thought of the best hyperbole she could muster. Not realizing how true her thought was.

**000Love000**

**So that's it for the second chapter. Many of you may be surprised by my decision to not only bring Thalia in so early, but also to have Luke change over to the side of the good guys. Well to put it simply I didn't want Luke as the main villain of this tale because sticking to canon is so not me. There will be plenty of changes to everything in this story. Some characters that didn't live will live others that lived just might die. I don't want anyone to immediately what's going to happen next, though I will say one of the books from the actually series just might be almost totally omitted from this story. I won't say which to keep ya own ya toes, but just know that it might be coming.**

**I will also have some original storylines based off of other series as well. I'm a definite member on the 'Anti-OC Society', so no worries I won't be introducing any original characters. If there's part I need someone to play I'll use a canon character or introduce one from another series.**

**In concerns to pairings that are not Naruto. They will happen it will be mostly mentioned rather than taking time to shine light on it, but they will still happen. No lemons for them though.**

**The question is how Luke, Percy, and Nico be with.**

**I immediately think Annabeth for the first two, but both of them can't be with her unless you guys are into that sort of things.**

**Anyway I can always pair Percy with Rachel even though I'd be doing that rather he also be with Annabeth or not.**

**Nico is a hard case. He's my favorite character but he's also a closet homosexual. I'm respectful of this though, so I won't be changing that about him. Before all of you run for the hills screaming he won't be pairing up with anyone until after the events of House of Hades, which is nine books away, so don't freak out. This story won't have any raunchy yaoi lemons either, (or yaoi lemons at all) so don't worry about that. Still I need someone to pair him with, so if anyone has a serious suggestion leave it in the reviews. Personally I was thinking Sasuke. That's probably the only reason I would introduce Sasuke.**

**In IRL news I've just started on The Battle of the Labyrinth, so I might not be writing anything this week (Meaning the next chapter will take longer than it might have otherwise) as I get through that and maybe the Last Olympian, too. The Heroes of Olympus is an entirely different beast that I'll be tackling on a later day. I'm also severally episodes behind on Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo ESP, and Rail Wars!, so I'm spending my time catching up on them as well.**

**Finally, I've received several reviews addressing things in my story that I preferred to address here rather than in my story.**

**Naruto's Personality**

**Naruto is a slightly over trusting, naïve perfectionist. Most of what he knows comes from books he's read and the little human interaction he was given. From birth he was raised to be a weapon in the purest sense. He doesn't have anything against killing, because he was never taught that it was wrong. He was never taught that anything was wrong beyond failing at a task given. He knows that it's bad after reading books on it, but he can't pull himself to feel remorse for murder. That being said he does not possess the innate desire to go on killing sprees. He doesn't have trust issues, because no one has ever lied to him. His objectives were always direct and clear. He doesn't have a problem revealing secrets, because he wasn't trained to keep them. He is a weapon dropped from his cage on the area he is to destroy. He's picked up if he completes the object, so he doesn't even know where his base it. He's a weapon of mass destruction, plain and simple, not a shinobi trained to infiltrate and spy. His skills in that area are purely their because he had nothing better to learn by the point he decided to give it a try.**

**He's very receptive when people are kind to him as he enjoys it as being the son of the goddess of love he is naturally highly aligned with the feelings that are associated with love. So when Aphrodite appeared before him and gave him his first taste of unconditional affection, he became madly devoted to her and did as she wished even if it meant going to a place he knew nothing about.**

**He has a great appreciation for all things beautiful as his impressionable mind picked that up as what his mother adored. Within his mindscape Aphrodite could reshape it at her will, so she showed him all the beauty in the world or at least what she perceives as beautiful. His perception follows her own, but not to a T and there are things that he appreciates as beautiful based on his own choice. For instance Naruto finds those with a pure chakra/energy signature, I'll refer to it as aura, to be extremely beautiful. He can feel the aura around him like any sensor type shinobi can. He is fond of those with light, gentle (good) auras and wary of those with heavy, searing (evil) auras. This is why he was so quick to leave for Camp Half-Blood, he was almost totally surround by auras that made him feel uncomfortable. **

**Where he's from?**

**Many assumed that he had been trained by Konoha. An assumption that would be accurate if I had been going for the whole Konoha is Evil cliché. No, he was raised by the fine people over at ******** after being kidnapped shortly after his birth. ******** accompanied Obito on the night of the Kyūbi attack and when Obito fled ********** stayed back and continued to hide and capitalized when the chance presented itself. **

**Will so characters from Naruto's Universe appear?**

**Maaaaybe?... Okay when someone says 'maybe' like that I'm pretty sure everyone realizes that it means yes, so yeah Naruto characters will be appearing. Right away? No. Before the end of 'The Last Olympian'? I don't know. Just now that they will be showing up at some point. And that might be an exaggeration. It may just be like one or two or maybe a lot, but probably just one or two.**

**This is a big secret I'm telling you guys, so keep it quiet but, every time I get a lengthy review I feel the uncontrollable urge to write more. This probably wouldn't have been finished tonight had I not received a nice long review like an hour ago, so…**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	3. Epic III: Slice of (Demigod) Life

"Impressive." Chiron said as he examined the refurbished latrines. The pieces of lumber that had been rotting and falling away hand been replaced, every broken and lopsided shingle was restored, and a fresh coat of royal blue paint was coated perfectly over the building with the door, door frames, and window frames receive a coat of chocolate brown. Inside the dry wall was matted flawlessly over the holes that had been there; the fix-up was done so well that it was unnoticeable from the rest of the wall. The cracked and missing tiles of the floor had been replaced. The stall doors hanging over their hinges had been placed back into correct position. The rust of the sink, piping, and shower heads had been scrubbed away. The interior received a new coating of paint similar to the outside. "I surprised you finished so quickly."

Naruto and Thalia smiled innocently and nodded. It would not do for Chiron to realize that they had actually been exploring the North woods rather than cleaning.

"Since you both worked through lunch I'd suggest you go to the mess hall and eat up."

"Not hungry." Naruto said. He'd been raise to survive off a minimum amount of food, so he was actually still full from his big breakfast.

"I'm not either." Thalia agreed, but it was in that instance that her stomach chose to growl. She blushed in embarrassment as Naruto gave her a taunting grin. "I guess lunch wouldn't hurt." She mumbled.

"Well Naruto if you're not eating then it's Free Choice right now, you could go to the forge and craft your own weapon-"

"I'll do that!" Naruto sounded excited. One of the things he enjoyed about his childhood was the large arsenal of weapons he had, but he had been too quick to leave and had forgotten to get all of them sealed away with him. "Later, Thalia-chan." Naruto dashed off before she could question him about what 'chan' actually meant.

She frowned as she felt a part of her heart grow cold by being away from the boy. '_I'm not getting attached to him, am I_?' She asked herself walking to the mess hall alone.

**000Love000**

Charles Beckendorf, a huge African-American camper with a permanent scowl and a physique like a pro athlete, stood over Naruto as the blonde heated up a Celestial Bronze ingot, using an enchanted iron tong to hold it with in the superheated magical furnaces; the flame heats up the Celestial Bronze to the perfect forging degree within minutes and the heat had minute magical properties keeping the bronze hot until it was quenched by water.

"Okay that's hot enough let's get it over-" Charles could not finish his order as Naruto went over to the anvil. "Hey what as you doing?" Charles walked over to Naruto who had his hand, which was not keeping a grip of the tong, hanging dangerously close to the hot bronze. "Don't-" Charles was going to warn him against actually touching the hot metal ingot, but he was left speechless as the wind shifted below Naruto's hand and wailed down onto the bronze; drawing it out with greater effect than the power hammer that they normally used for this task. "You've done this before?"

"I've learned a bit a year ago." Naruto informed. "Not an expert, but I know my way around a forge." He bent down and looked at the lengthy metal plate he hammered the ingot into, his eye centimeters away from the hot bronze. He frowned and placed his hand over the metal plate again. Wind smashed at multiple areas before he looked at it again and smiled. The plate was perfectly flat and even.

"That's a pretty big piece." The plate was three feet long and a two and a half feet wide wide and one/eighth of an inch thick. It was just one of those weird discerning abilities that demi-gods had. Children of Poseidon could determine their exact coordinates when at sea. Children of Hades could tell when someone they know is dead. And then their where children of Hephaestus, capable of determining the exact measurements of machines, weapons, or the parts that would be used to make them.

"I won't be using all of it for the main blade" Naruto's pointer finger began to trace over the metal plat. The hot bronze was began cut cleanly and smoothly by the wind itself. Naruto raised the tongs, lifting the bronze plate up away from the celestial metal that had been cut away from it. The bronze looked vaguely like a blade as Naruto took his thumb and the side of his pointer finger and began to pinch at the edges of the bronze, though his fingers never actually touched the bronze as the wind pushed at it. This drew it out the edges, but also thinned them into a razor-sharp blade.

Charles was rather entertained at all this. '_A shop full of tools and all he needs is a furnace and a pair of tongs_.' Beckendorf thought to himself in amusement.

"Stand back… Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" Naruto warned as suddenly water engulfed the entire blade in a sphere of compressed liquid.

"What the hell!… Hydrokinesis?" Beckendorf was shocked as the hot bronze rapidly evaporated the water while also cooling down.

"I learned to control water and wind when I was young."

Charles was flabbergasted. It was tough enough to believe the rumors that had spread in the last few hours of how Naruto could control wind, even though he had seen it himself just a minute ago, but now Naruto was manipulating water; drawing it from air that was far to arid to have THAT much water vapor floating around.

"Good, right?" Naruto asked showing Beckendorf the blade. It was a blade that had many pointed edged on it, but the main portion of the weapon seemed to curve outwards the higher up it was with the top sides curving up and forming a rounded razor.

"Pretty cool, but where are you going to put the handle?" the buff demigod asked.

"Already on it." Naruto said as the wind began to pick up in the shop. The air Lifted parts of scrape bronze from the anvil and into the air and brought them into one sphere of wind. Air began to push at the bronze from all side forcing it into one seamless sphere before it began to forcefully shape it into one long cylinder. Both ends of the cylinder were morphed into conical shapes with the center milled out allowing for blades to be slotted in.

The wind slashed the cylinder into two. The air sphere continued to hang in the air as Naruto began working on another piece of scrap bronze. He created a big curved, jagged hook blade that was a third of the size of the first blade.

"Okay." Naruto walked over to a rack holding staffs used for spears and grabbed on. He eyeballed the size of the stick and then ordered the wind to mill a hole into the bottom of each of the cylinders and then drill a hole into the side of one and two holes into the side of the other. "Suiton: Suirō no jutsu." Naruto echoed himself as the sphere of wind vanished only for a sphere of water to appear in its place and another to appear around the hook blade.

"Okay I'll get this staff riveted into the sockets and get the blades tig welded to the sockets." Naruto did just that with Charles assisting him. For the finishing touch Naruto went to the sander and grinded ever part of the weapon until it shined before talking his thumb and grinding something in either Japanese or Chinese onto the base of the larger blade.

What does that mean?" Charles asked.

"Arashi. Tempest." Naruto said as a plume of smoke appeared in his hand. When the smoke cleared a brush and a canister of ink was in his hands. "A violent storm of devastation. Like this spade will bring unto my enemies." Naruto smirked as he began to write on the main blade, staff, and hooked blade.

Whereas before Charles could at least distinguish the writing as somewhere between Chinese/Japanese this language was completely and utterly foreign to him. "What are you doing?"

"Fuin. It translates from my language to your language as seals, but magical ruins would me a more accurate description. These are a combination of fortification, channeling, absorbing, and storage seals."

"Could you describe what they do? And English isn't your first language?" Charles was shocked as the boy spoke the language fluently and without any notably accent.

"They will make the material stronger by a factor of twenty and will allow me to channel wind and water through it while absorbing my chakra and magic and storing it there for later purposes. And no I'm don't speak English as my first language. Kaa-sama said I spoke a language closely resembling Japanese, so she worked some magic and now I can speak three languages."

Charles assumed the third language was French as all of the children of Aphrodite were fluent speakers of the language of love. He listened to all Naruto had to say before asking about a term he wasn't familiar with. "What's chakra?"

"An alternative to magic. Since arriving here I've found that I can use both chakra and magic, but they are identical in use if you ask me. It's just that chakra is more potent, creating a stronger effect, but magic regenerates way quicker, so I can use my techniques in quicker succession at the consequence of the potency of each blow. Also my magic seems to be more about me just willing it to happen rather than have the knowledge and control to make it happen." Naruto explained careful to just say techniques rather than jutsu. He didn't want to be explaining things every time he let a Japanese word, or a word completely foreign to this world, slip. Naruto placed his hands over the spade and charged his chakra into it. The ruins glowed brilliantly before vanishing. "It's done." Naruto said picking up the weapon and tossing it to Charles.

Charles caught it and was surprised by how light it was. It had the same weight as a broom.

"I applied some weight distorting seals in as well." Naruto noticed the look on Charles' face that spoke of his disbelief.

"And you say you're not an expert?" Charles asked as he spun the large spade like a staff several times to get the feel of it.

"Ever heard of a sentient blade before?" Naruto asked.

"Nah?"

"That what experts from where I'm from craft. Living blades that are just as vicious and deadly as their wielders." Naruto remember Samehada. How he had ripped it from the cold dead hands of the fish man after he and that Uchiha thought it wise to attack the base he had been held at. Stupid idiot though a petty time-space jutsu could trick him. It was a shame he hadn't gotten a chance to contemplate his mistake before Naruto ripped his head from his shoulder.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Naruto assured as he took the iron tongs and grabbed another ingot. "Let's make a katana this time."

**000Love000**

Naruto entered Cabin 10 with an accomplished grin. He managed to get his spade and katana completed which felt good since those two were his go to weapons along with the bow and arrow, giving him the full array of close, mid, and long range weapons, unfortunately he only had two hours in the forge, so he ran out of time before he could craft a bow as Beckendorf, feeling the end to at least teach Naruto something had shown Naruto the correct Greek ruin magic for transformation and retrieval. This allowed for his weapons to take on an alternate (storage) form and if he ever lost the weapons they would always return to him. His katana was now a bronze band wrapped around his pointer finger and his spade was a waterproof, bronze Rolex watch.

"Hey, Naruto." Mitchell greeted his fellow son of Aphrodite entered into the cabin.

"Yo, Mitchell-nii-san! Lacy-nee-chan!" Naruto nodded to his only siblings that were currently in the room.

Mitchell was a handsome boy Naruto's age with jet black and blue eyes. Save for the lack of whisker marks he and Naruto could easily pass as twins if Mitchell added some muscle to his otherwise lean build.

Lacy was a gorgeous girl also Naruto's age. She had sea foam green eyes and platinum blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She wore makeup, but unlike normal girls her age who would often cake the stuff on, Lacy's makeup was worn in a perfect quantity and it accentuated the beauty of all her features, from her hair to her skin to her eyes, perfectly. Apparently all the girls of Aphrodite were granted permanent make up that brought out their beauty. Some sort of genjutsu was also placed over them that would make everyone that saw them perceive them as utterly marvelous, but Naruto had become immune to genjutsu over the years so he was unaffected by it.

Mitchell and Lacy had been the youngest of Aphrodite's children for a while until Naruto shown up, because of their age lining up together the two had been the closest to each other within the cabin. Besides Silena they had been the only ones to truly welcome Naruto to cabin 10. The other daughters and sons of Aphrodite had greeted him at breakfast, but only because it was expected. They had ignored him in favor of gossiping after a simple 'hello'.

"Hi, Naruto." Lacy greeted meekly while trying keep her mouth as closed as possible. Mitchell noticed but did well to keep back a snicker. Lacy teeth were a mess from a childhood of candy and irregular brushing habits. She needed braces, but hadn't worried too much on it… that is until Naruto told them that the blessing of Aphrodite didn't affect him. Lacy felt then need to hide her cavity-stricken, crooked teeth from Naruto from that point on.

"What's with the clothes?" Naruto asked noticing that Mitchell was currently wearing black swim trucks while Lacy wore a black string bikini that showed off her quickly developing figure.

"It time to head for the beach." Mitchell said. "It's kind of like a chill time."

"It's also the time of day where we get to show off?" Lacy beamed.

"Show off?" Naruto asked.

"Most of our Cabin isn't good for much besides looking good." Mitchell explained. "Well that's not right. Rather it's that most of our Cabin doesn't care about anything but looking good." Mitchell himself was more than decent with a sword and spear. Lacy was an awesome archer. Silena was unstoppable when fighting on a Pegasus. Unfortunately their cabin as a whole was only known for gossiping and flirting, because their other siblings put forth only the minimum effort in their training so not to mess up their hair or make up. "This is the only time where we outshine everyone else." Looking amazing was second nature to the children on Aphrodite and the fact that all of them tried to look more attractive than they already were meant that no one could compete with them on who looked best come beach time.

"Oh, so what do we do there?" Naruto plopped down onto his bed noticing that a pair of towels, soup, swim trucks, and sandals had been meticulously folded and laid out at the edge of his bed.

"The girls usually just lounge in the sand, but we could try surfing if some wave are out today." Mitchell had grown up in Miami, so he was the few good surfers in camp. He tried to teach Lacy, but after so many wipe outs the girl had stopped trying.

"Before that you need a shower and a change of clothes. You look and smell filthy!" Lacy picked up the items from the edge of Naruto's bed and shoved them into his chest. "And get those covers clean before Silena notices." If the room wasn't spotless and the orderly then the 'true nature' of the counselor of cabin 10 would be unleashed.

Naruto sighed realizing that his covers had soot on them from coming in contact with his clothing that had been dirtied from his time in the forge. He only knew from the stories that Mitchell told him about what Silena would do if she found the cabin even a bit dirty or messy.

"I should get on that." Naruto would have reached for his covers, but Lacy pushed him to the door. "Shower first!" She insisted.

Without any other choice Naruto began to walk to the bathhouse/latrines. As he pasted people pointed and whispered and several girls were giggling and waving at him, so he waved back and shot them a toothy smile. Several girls fainted at his foxy grin and while he was tempted to check on them he wanted to get to get his covers washed before Silena-nee-sama noticed.

He entered the latrines and set his shorts and sandals in a cubby to the side of the entrance to shower and stepped inside.

When he enters the shower, which was a large room with several shower heads hanging from the ceiling, was already on and the room was a bit steamy.

He hung his towel off to the side on a rack safe from the water and poured some liquid soup on his hand towel before stepping into the water which was warm and relaxing to the touch.

He began to scrub his body while humming a nameless tone to himself. A song that the birds outside his holding ceil had always chirped.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto stopped washing his back for a second as a rude voice reverberated throughout the shower. He looked and saw that standing a couple feet from him was Clarisse La Rue.

"Oh, hi Clarisse!" Naruto chirped happily before going back to washing his body, but Clarisse naked form had been recorded to memory. Her body was muscular, but not to an exaggerated degree. Her wide curvy hips and her large breast caused an unknown tingle to accrue in Naruto's lower regions, but he didn't lament on the feeling in favor of continuing to wash himself.

Clarisse just stood looking at the boy for several seconds before finally growling. "This is the girls' shower you idiot!"

"Girls' shower?" Naruto asked. "What you talking about? A shower is a shower!" He grown up around ninja. The concept of having gender specifics rooms and areas meant that there would be more places for spies to hide, so Naruto had no idea what a 'Girls' shower' was.

"I'm reporting this to Mr. D. Let's see how long it takes for you to be kicked out of camp!" Clarisse saw this as her revenge for Naruto making her look like a punk the other day. She stormed off, but Naruto immediately grabbed her by the wrist.

"Clarisse, wait! I can't be kicked out! I have nowhere to go!"

"You should have thought about that before being a pervert!" Clarisse growled making eye contact with Naruto.

"Clarisse, please." Naruto pleaded as they meet eye to eye. Naruto didn't see and Clarisse didn't notice when for only a second her eyes glowed pale pink.

"O-okay. We should get you to the right side before anyone else notices. Girls and boys don't share showers, i-idiot."

"Okay, gotcha! Thanks Clarisse!" Naruto dashed out of the shower faster than a normal human could see.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked herself as she held her beating heart. She blushed as she thought of Naruto and reddened when remembering what had been dangling between his thighs.

Clarisse La Rue was in love.

**000Love000**

"NARUTO!" Thalia waved Naruto over as he stepped on the beach. Her lithe form had slipped into a black bikini and beside her, on the large orange towel, was Luke in blue swim trucks and Annabeth in a blue one piece.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted brightly jogging up to them.

"Glad that you made it." Luke declared as Naruto fell down on the towel beside Thalia.

"Yeah, I had to shower and put my sheets in the wash before coming."

"Why shower? The water's right there." Luke pointed out unwavered by the disgusted looks the girls that sat with him sent his way.

"Uptight sisters." Naruto answered.

"I can relate." Luke patted the younger girls on their heads. "Ya-ouch!" He moaned as Thalia sent an elbow into his ribs while Annabeth settled for a simple glare.

"Idiot." Thalia moaned dispassionately.

"Heads up!" With only a last minute warning a volleyball came hurling right for them. It was spinning and was flying at inhuman speeds.

If it had landed it would have done some serious bruising to whoever was in its path, but it didn't land as Naruto flashed in front of its path, which was right in from of Annabeth, who was frozen in shock. His palm shot out. When it slammed into the ball Naruto gave a twist to his wrist and the white rubber sphere was sent back to its send, spinning rapidly.

"OOOFF!" The kid that had sent the volleyball, a husky Ares cabin boy, took the ball to the chest and was subsequently pushed back into the lake by the force that the ball had carried.

"Wow, I think you killed him!" Thalia was ready to laugh at the Ares child's expense.

Annabeth could only stare in shock.

Naruto had a distant look on his face with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Damn, Naruto good save."

Naruto shook his head at hearing Luke's words. "Huh, yeah it was a reflex." Naruto responded.

"What kind of…" Luke didn't complete his statement as he began to remember that Naruto had been trained as a child soldier, so of course he would attack on reflex.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto sounded concerned as he saw the Naiads drag the Ares kid out the lake.

"Don't worry we demi-god's are made of pretty tough stuff I say he has some broken ribs at best. Nothing a little ambrosia won't fix up." Luke assured.

"The jerk got what was coming to him. He did that on purpose." Thalia growled.

"Thanks Naruto, that ball was going to hit me if your reflexes hadn't kicked in." Annabeth said gratefully.

No problem." Naruto gave Annabeth a bright smile. She, Thalia, and every other girl that saw it blushed upon seeing Naruto's smiling face, which, for an instance, looked a million times hotter than normal.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Mitchell running up to him with a surf board slug under his arm. "Come on. The waves are sick today!" He said excitedly.

"Alright, gotta go guys."

Thalia quickly stood up and walked beside him. "I'll go with. I always wanted to learn how to surf." That was a lie. Thalia hadn't thought about surfing a single day in her life, but she had the urge to stick to Naruto. She didn't know why, but all her good emotions seems to amplify the closer she was to him. It was beyond just crushing on him, but it couldn't be love, could it? No she had just meet him so it definitely wasn't love. Only that it was love, but don't tell her that.

"We'll be here." Luke said not really being one for surfing despite having what was very close to the stereotypical surfer dude look.

"Let's go get some boards then." Mitchell instructed.

**000Love000**

The rest of the day had flown by. Thalia had wiped out a few times, but after her board broke Naruto had decided to just share his board with her. He had taken to surfing as if he had been doing it all his life. The key to it all was to read the currents and waves. He had done so quite easily due to his mastered affinity for water. He could predict wave flow as easily as he could breathe.

After that he had been dragged back to the cabin for cabin clean-up. He made his bed and sweep around it… several dozen times as it seemed that Selina had an eyes for spotting imperfections and miniscule pieces of soot on the floor.

Dinner had come and gone. It took Selina, Mitchell, and Lacy's combined efforts to stop Naruto from succeeding in sitting with Thalia as due to the rules she had to sit at the Zeus table, but she had looked mad lonely by herself since Hera wasn't too keen on letting Zeus sire to many kids… or any at all. Thalia had slipped through the cracked of grasp Hera had on Zeus.

After dinner there was more combat and strategy training. Naruto got to learn about a few of the 'Kindly Ones', so that was cool, but everything else was a breeze.

Then came the campfire Naruto had set with Thalia, but Clarisse had taken up his other side; seeming content to just be beside him without saying a word. She would just look at him occasionally and blush, but Naruto was too enraptured in the campfire songs and stories to notice.

When Naruto thought about it Clarisse had been acting strange since the shower incident. She had been sending him looks and smiles every time they crossed paths and she seemed to exude 'niceness'. Naruto thought himself capable of judging people based off the aura they radiated, but Clarisse's aura went from cold and dark to downright cozy when he was close to her.

After the campfire it was lights out for all cabins. Naruto slipped into the pajamas that Selina provided. It was a pair of blue designing jammies that Aphrodite herself had provided for all her children. It even had his initials inscribed on the side pocket a golden cursive NU.

Despite lying in bed Naruto found it hard to sleep. He had been trained to work with the minimum amount of sleep, so he wouldn't be fading into slumber any time soon.

With nothing better to do, but lay and stare at the ceiling, he began to think about how life was going for him as of late. He felt he was doing a pretty good job fitting in. His mom uploaded the complete English language into his brain, slang and all, so he didn't have a big problem with talking, which he was thankful for, but the incident with Clarisse proved that he couldn't get as comfortable as he had been. New environment, new rules. He would definitely have to remember not to go into rooms with the picture of that stick figure wearing a dress one or near the door.

Beyond that, he would have to remember to examine every part of a situation before acting; something that was hard to think about due to his ADHD. This was like a mission. He couldn't be gung-ho with his actions. If he messed up here where could he go?

This made one thing very clear to him. He would have to set up some form of insurance. He needed to create an identity for himself and make some cash, so he wouldn't be restricted to just living at camp.

If he learned anything from his former masters (that they didn't intentionally teach him) then it would have to be that having several bases was imperative. The times that a base had been attacked and utterly destroyed had been to frequent for Naruto to have the confidences that any location was truly safe. Even if the place in question was guarded by a magical barrier, a thousand eyed man, and a horse-man that was a pro with a bow. He wouldn't feel 'safe' until he had at least a half-dozen locations to escape to incase shit hits the fan.

The last thing that he thought about was what had happened earlier with Clarisse. She had been so set on getting him kicked out of camp, but then he had pleaded with her while a tugging accrued in his gut and then she had suddenly became pleasantly helpful. The tugging was obvious. It was his chakra, or magic, reserves becoming active, but he hadn't consciously casted any jutsu or spell and it had only been active for a second, so he taught nothing of it, but could it be that he had done something to Clarisse. He chose not to think about it. He didn't even life putting people under genjutsu without reason. The thought that he had somehow controlled another human being was something he didn't want to consider.

He had almost fallen asleep when he felt it. A malicious aura heading straight for camp. It's presence was massive and while he was sure that Chiron and 'Uncle Daisuke' had felt it, but if he could stop it preemptively than that would be all the better.

Without making a sound Naruto leaped out of bed and out the open cabin window.

He ran right for where he felt the aura coming from.

**000Love000**

Naruto reached the entrance to the camp in no time flat. He stood under the sign that read Camp Half-blood in big stylized letters while observing what was happening before him.

A gigantic monster with the body of a many, but the head of a bull was looming over a kid with a lower body that was furry and misshapen with hooves instead of feet. He wore a rosta cap and an orange 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' T-shirt. Naruto immediately recognized the boy as being a satyr. He had been around camp long enough to notice the non-human humanoid creatures that roamed the camp and after a bit of questioning he could recognize the helpful goat-men when he saw one.

The bull-man was something else entirely. He didn't know what that thing was, but he got the feeling that it wasn't friendly with the nauseous aura it was producing. The thing looked as if it was about to eat the goat boy, which was weird since Naruto taught that bulls were herbivores.

"Hey!" Naruto noticed the third person too late. It was a brunette boy that looked to be around his age or a bit younger. He was currently waving a red rain coat in an attempt to draw the beast's attention. The boy was a bit scrawny, so he wasn't going to be able to fight the hulking monster in a fair fight. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

Naruto would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. '_This can't end well_.'

"RAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Expectedly the monster turned and charged for the boy. The boy that looked absolute normal with his only weapon being his red rain coat.

Naruto had to react. Jutsu were out of the question. He could tell that the brunette kid was a wily one and he might jump into the trajectory of his attack.

Having determined what needed to be done Naruto settled on using physical means. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate '_Heavy Point_!' his body rapidly changed with the glow of his special henge illuminating the night. He grew three feet in height. His faced hardened into a gruffer shape, his muscles bulged, and his hair grew to the center of his back. With a mighty leap he cleared the fifty foot distance between him and the boy and landed in front of him.

The boy stumbled back onto his butt as Naruto, who was easily the size of the bull man dropped from the sky in front of him and literally took the bull by the horns.

"**GRRRAAAAGHHHH**!" As if ripping through tissue paper Naruto pulled apart the monster. His swift tug didn't just rip away the bull-man's horns as logic would dictate. No, he had used the horns as a foot hold to rip the monster in half right at the middle.

Rather than a hail of blood and organs flying everywhere the bull seemed to disintegrate. It was reduced to dust in the wind with its only remaining being the horns in Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned to the brunette and the poor boy looked read to crap himself. Naruto, a literal giant, had eyes that were completely crimson and promised pain to everything in his path.

The boy stepped back in fear, but Naruto shrunk down into the size of a kid as if nothing was going on.

"Hey, we better get you inside. We'll both catch a cold standing in this rain." Naruto spoke with a low and gentle voice as he felt a tug at his chakra reserves like earlier with Clarisse, but it was far less intense this time. The boy seemed a bit unnerved with how kind Naruto sounded right after ripping apart that creature straight from Greek legend, but he still nodded agreeably.

Naruto gave the kid a smile and walked over to the satyr and slung him over his shoulders. "Let's get to the big house."

Naruto walked pass the brunette and the boy turned and followed for the fear that Naruto would become that _monster _again and this time he would be the one getting treated like tissue.

"You have a name?" Naruto asked the boy to break the silence that was surrounding them.

"P-Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Well nice to me ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite!"

"Aphrodite? You mom is named after the Greek goddess of Love?"

"Nope she is the Greek goddess of love?" Naruto smiled back at Percy, though that only seemed to make the boy wonder if the blonde was being serious. "We've just battled a giant bull and I'm a transforming twelve year old. Believing in Greek gods wouldn't be too far of a stretch from there would it?" Naruto asked only to see that Percy still had a look on his face that somewhere between shocked and skeptical. "It's not my place to explain this to you I suppose." Naruto turned back ahead of him as they continued their walk to the big house.

The rain stopped pouring down on them by the time they neared a large four story blue house. A storm could still be heard in the distance just outside the camp grounds, but for now they didn't have to worry about getting wetter than they already where.

Naruto and Percy reached the wooden porch to the awaiting faces of Chiron, Silena, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Naruto!" The son of Aphrodite barely had enough time to drop the satyr that had been mumbling something about food, before Silena grabbed him and pulled him into her bosom. She held him tight in her embrace as Thalia looked on feeling a bit jealous.

"Way to go lover-boy. You had Silena and Thalia worried sick." Annabeth reprimanded.

"I was not worried!" Thalia grunted in disagreement. Even though she had indeed been concerned when Silena had come running out of her cabin. She had just known that Naruto was somehow involved. As for how she had even been up to see it. Well she had been a light sleeper for as long as she could remember and had developed the rare ability to sense the presence of monsters when they were close by, so when the bull-man got to close to camp she had been woken from her slumber clutching her shield.

"Naruto, were where you!?" Silena asked pulling the boy an arm lengths away and looking him in the eye. Naruto saw that she had been crying. She was worried for him. He felt shitty for having put her in such a mood, but there was a side of him that liked the fact that there was actually someone that truly cared for him now.

"I was in bed when I felt that bull-man heading for camp. I thought I could stop it and save Uncle Chiron the trouble."

"I thank you for that Naruto, but please don't endanger yourself. I'm confident I can deal with any bull-man. You only managed to scare the people that care about you with that stunt." Chiron reprimanded Naruto nodded his head with an apologetic expression.

"Bull-man?" Annabeth asked. "You don't mean what I think you mean do you!?" The goat boy that Naruto had thrown off his shoulder began to groan and everyone looked to him as if expecting him to say something insightful.

"Foooood?" the boy moaned with a goat-y rumble to his voice.

"Wake up, goat breath!" Annabeth slammed the heel of her shoe into the satyr's rib.

"Ooowww!" the goat grumbled holding his chest as he fumbled to his feet. "Annabeth, what was that for!?" the boy whined.

"Grover, what happened!?" Annabeth demanded a report.

"The Minotaur!? Percy!?" the satyr named Grover began to look around frantically for his charge and quickly found him only a few feet behind him. "PERCY!" The excited satyr glopped Percy and held him tight.

"Its okay, Grover, I'm good." Percy assured though he was lying at least partially. With no one focusing on him he had the time to remember that right before Naruto had showed up that Minotaur had killed him mother. Squeezed her tight in his beefy hands until she had been vaporized into golden dust. It was an odd way to die, but it didn't change the fact that he had just lost his mother, so he wasn't good, but he would suppress his sadness and put on a brave front, something he had grown accustomed to doing from dealing with all the shitty people in his life, which was everyone beside his mom, Grover, and Mr. Brunner, who was now half-house strangely enough. He had to comfort Grover for now, the goat boy was emotional and quick to blame himself when things went wrong.

"Grover, what about the Minotaur!" Annabeth commanded attention. A Minotaur hanging around the camp borders was far more important than rather Grover's friend was unhurt. Normally she wouldn't think so cruelly, but there was something about Percy that just made her want to smash him upside the head with a large rock.

"The minotaur!" Grover fell into a panic again.

"I killed the bull-man." Naruto said. Grover looked to Naruto and immediately his eyes widened.

"THALIA!" Just beside Naruto Thalia cringed at the loud yell of the boy goat.

"Enough of all this excitement." Chiron interfered before Grover could try to give the daughter of Zeus a glop akin to the one he gave Percy. "Silena, Annabeth, Naruto, Thalia head back to your cabins. Curfew has not changed. Grover I believe you and Mr. Jackson should follow me."

Chiron headed back into the big house. Grover dragged Percy with him into the big blue house as the demigod questioned why Mr. Brunner had the lower end of a jackass.

"Let's go. You're not leaving my sight again for a long while." Silena spoke strictly and Naruto didn't protest as he was dragged back to cabin 10.

"Come on, wise girl." Thalia dragged Annabeth with her before the inquisitive blond girl could follow Chiron into the big house.

**000Love000**

**That's it for chapter 3 of love. The next chapter will have a lot of Naruto and Silena interaction as we didn't see much of her in this chapter. I'll also throw in more on NarutoXClarisse. I try to focus in on at least a portion of the harem girls each chapter, but the first chapters are always hard when it comes to doing this as I have to primarily focus on getting the ground work for the story in place.**

**Those of you familiar with the powers of the children of Aphrodite will realize what Naruto did to Percy and I'll say that he did the same to Clarisse on a far more potent level, though both times were unintentional, instances where his powers that had previously been sealed away begin to flare.**

**Naruto has several transformations that he used in combat situations to give him the edge. This are referred to points, based off of Chopper's Rumble Ball Point from One Piece. Naruto's Heavy point gives him longer hair and the physique of Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster.**

**For Naruto's weapon I choose to give him a monk spade as his primary weapon. It was going to be a spear, but then I got to drawing it and it kinda just came out as a spade. The picture of it and Naruto's secondary weapon of a katana are now the picture for this story. A better resolution of the image is on my deviantart. Naruto's third weapon is a bow and that picture is also on my deviantart, but I think I'll be redoing that.**

**The question of what to do with Nico has been bothering me. I half want to just turn him into a girl for this story and call it a day, but another part of me wants to go through with the homosexual relationship despite not having any experience with handling those, and another part of me wants to kill him off during the Titans Curse, though killing him off really wouldn't be the final farewell of his character due to the working of the PJ&TO universe. The last part want to just say fuck it on focusing on pairing him with anyone since he's not the MC anyway.**

**In IRL new I know I said I was taking time away from writing just to finish The Battle of the Labyrinth and possibly the Last Olympian, but long story short I've finished every book up to The House of Hades around a week and a half ago. Now I'm just waiting on the release of The Blood of Olympus. Also I've failed to catch up on Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo ESP, and Rail Wars!, while also being an episode or two behind on Sword Art Online as well, so that's a bummer. Lastly I also started reading The Kane Chronicles.**

**Also please review and tell me your thoughts even if you think they may be insignificant.**

**Like, REVIEW, Fav, REVIEW, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy, and REVIEW!**


	4. Epic IV: Forced Love?

Naruto drank in the morning air as his eyes opened for the day. He slipped out of bed and used the left sleeve of his pajama shirt to wipe away the crusty sand that had grown over his eyes overnight. Looking around he saw that many of his siblings were still asleep.

'_Might as well get ready_.' Naruto thought as he reached into his bedside dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underclothing as well as jean shorts and an orange 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' T-shirt; all magically pressed out the night before by the sentient steamer they keep off to the side of the room. He picked up his sneakers from under the bed before placing it all in a small woven basket that already held a clean towel and a bottle of shop, spray on deodorant, and expensive looking cologne. All a part of the cabin 10 welcome kit.

He slipped into his shower slippers and grabbed a robe from the second drawer of his dresser.

Changing clothing wasn't something that Naruto was particularly fond of since he could literally change into anything he wanted to just through his henge, but Chiron preached on how it was imperative that he do things like a normal human, so he wouldn't have such a tough time fitting into society when the time came for his to head out into the world.

With everything in check Naruto began to make his way out of Cabin 10.

"Where are you going?" Naruto turned back to see Silena had set up in her bed and was now casting a glare at him.

"Onee-sama? What are you doing up?" Naruto asked looking out the window. The sun was just now peeking out over the horizon.

"I wake up two hours early every day. It's the responsibility of being a counselor to be fully awake and alert before the rest of the cabin. Now where are you going?"

"The showers."

"Wait. I'll come with." She said quickly getting her clothing and shower supplies together as Naruto waited by the door frame.

"Really I'm just going to wash up and then I'll be back."

"I don't trust that." Silena said sending him another glare. It seemed that the worry from before had somehow changed to anger after a good night sleep. Reasonably so, Naruto had vanished without a word and if something had happened to him then it would have been on her conscience.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled resigning to just wait for his sister to come along with him. A couple moments later and she was ready with a pink bag holding her things slung onto her shoulder.

"Let's get going." She smiled in a way so charming that Naruto found that his cheeks were heating up for some reason. She looped her arm with his as they walked out of the cabin.

The camp was quiet as no one else had woken up just yet or maybe they just hadn't come out their cabins yet. It gave Naruto a chance to observe the buildings and nature of the camp. It was really a beautiful place. Colors were everywhere and no one place seemed identical to the rest. He been raised in dark and dreary place that were left neither painted nor decorated. There wasn't any true beauty about any of the bases he had been raised it as many had just been underground tunnels or renovated caves.

They reached the latrines quickly enough. The place was just under a hundred feet away from their cabin, so it wasn't a terribly long journey at all.

Naruto tried to pull away from Silena to go for the boy's showers, but she was steadfast in her hold on him.

Naruto gave her an inquisitive look as if to ask why she still had a grip of him.

"Come on, we'll shower together." She explained causing Naruto to begin to sputter.

"B-but… um… girls and boys…" Naruto made wild gestures trying to get his words out.

"What's the matter? Shy?" Silena asked though that wasn't quite it. It was actually more like he was confused and conflicted. He was recently taught that he should NOT enter the girl's shower, but he had been taught all his life to follow his superior's orders, so you could see where the problem lay.

"Come on it'll be fine." Silena assured as she pulled Naruto into the entrance of the female shower.

**000Love000**

It had not been 'fine' for Silena. Once she had all Naruto's clothes off and gotten in the shower with him she had realized that Naruto was rather mature physically. His whole body was defined muscle, any sign of baby fat didn't exist, his body fat was the bare minimum and his abs were drool worthy; had she been a lesser woman she might would have definitely drooled at the sight.

She had been mistaken to think herself capable of enjoying a nice shower with her younger brother. She was two years older after all and there was nothing wrong with a little Skinship between siblings. They were brother and sister after all, so becoming attracted to him would have seemed impossible to her if she had been asked before seeing Naruto with the water dripping off of his body.

She'd forgotten that whole bit about Greek siblings throughout history having the hots for each other and she was definitely feeling hot for Naruto right now as she walked behind him. Those jean shorts he wore were loose around the legs, but they hugged his butt like they were skin.

She had only really been attracted to one boy before Naruto: Luke, but Luke had apparently been playing with her emotions when he had started flirting with her a couple months back, right after the winter solstice; he had assured her that it was merely because of influence of Kronos and a part of her knew that as true, but another side, for a moment, still wanted to end up with the son of Hermes. That side had been firmly squashed and replaced with numerous naughty thoughts of Naruto.

While Silena walked with the purpose of checking out Naruto's little hinny, Naruto walked with a different purpose. He wanted to figure something out and for that he needed to have a chat with Dionysus. They trudged away from the latrines, past the demi-god sleeping quarters all together, over one of the twenty or so bridges that lead over the river that ran through the entire camp, and sure enough chilling on the porch shuffling a deck of cards was the Greek god of Wine himself.

"Uncle Daisuke." Naruto called as he and Silena stepped onto the porch.

"Mr… Uccello. What do I owe the displeasure to?" Dionysus asked not looking up from his cards nor sounding as if he truly cared what Naruto wanted.

"I wanted to play a round?" Naruto took a seat in the chair opposite of Dionysus while Silena settled for sitting in the chair to Naruto's left.

Dionysus looked up from his cards dispassionately. Wordlessly he shuffled the deck once more and passed them to Naruto, who cut them before dishing out a hand for himself and then for his Uncle he offered to pass Silena a hand but she waved her hand. Pinochle was not her game and she definitely wouldn't be playing it with Dionysus who had decades of experience.

"What else do you want boy? I'm not so dense as to believe you simply want to play cards."

"No, I want to play, but I also want to talk to you about a problem."

"Get on with it then." Dionysus started strong with an Ace of Hearts, but Naruto played a Nine of Diamonds and took the trick since a Diamond would beat out anything, save a higher diamond. Naruto immediately followed up by melding together an Ace of Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs. 100 points on the meld alone giving Naruto a huge first turn lead.

"I don't know how to say it, but I think I've did something to Clarisse." Naruto blurted out. Silena looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't heard anything about this. "Something happened and now she's acting all nice to me. Her aura changed and that hardly ever happens?" Some people would have asked what aura means, but Dionysus didn't care so much as to ask.

Really Silena was skeptically. Clarisse acting nice? That was something she never thought she'd hear.

"Is that it?" Dionysus asked playing another card, this time a Jack of Diamonds, but Naruto played the Queen of Diamonds and took the trick again before going to meld another set of cards; this time a Queen and King of Spades for a Common Marriage. "Did you make eye contact with her?"

"I guess." Naruto said not being sure since he had been panicking when it all happened.

"He guesses?" Dionysus rolled his eyes. "I'm put it simply as possible, child. You are a powerful demigod. I would compare you to the demigods of my time as far as strength goes. If you make it to full maturity you will be strong enough to rival the Olympians." Dionysus spoke as if that was meaningless. For him it kind of was. After all both he, that brute, Heracles, and many other demigods of ancient times had been able to rival an Olympian or two during their prime as mortals. Truly the quality of demi-gods had lowers with times as peaceful as they were and the importance of the gods degrading. "This also means that your magic is more in sync with your domain when compared to your siblings."

"My domain."

"The domain of your parent is also the domain you have a control over. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, lust, pleasure, things of that sort, so those are your domains as well, but being as aligned with your dominion as you are, but also still being mortal means that you will not always be able to keep a hold of your powers."

"What does all of that mean?" Naruto took another trick causing Dionysus eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Girls that you find appealing in anyway will fall in love with you rather quickly. If you make actually eye contact when you power goes haywire well, you'll find that you 'victim' will fall into an immediate, unconditional love for you." Naruto paled a bit and misplayed a card allowing Dionysus to finally take a trick he melding together a King and Queen of Diamonds. "A Royal Marriage, not too bad if I say so myself."

"Wait! But…" Naruto didn't know much about love, being exposed to it only recently, so this was a bit unnerving to find out. "…How do I stop my powers from going… haywire?" Rather than focuses on the problem Naruto began to look for a solution.

"At times you won't be able to, but I would suggest not becoming too emotional as godly power reacts to emotions rather easily; becoming active and empowered when you're in situations cause you to feel more than the norm. Now are you going to play or not?"

Naruto played an Ace of Diamonds over Dionysus' Nine of Diamond and slide the trick off to his side. "Can I reverse the effects?" Naruto asked not liking the concept of 'forcing' someone to love him.

"No." Dionysus said simply. Naruto gave him an expectant look which took the wine god a moment to notice as he had been staring intently at his cards. "Oh you won't me to elaborate?"

"That would be nice."

"There are types of magic that can simulate love or hatred, but your mother's power is above simply being called magic, which by extension means that you 'problem' isn't so simple either. Whereas inferior magic makes the mind think that it's in love, Aphrodite literally alters the soul, making it directly align with her own."

"What does that mean!?" Naruto asked clutched his head feeling a headache coming on.

"Soulmates." Silena said causing Dionysus to look to her.

"Sarah? When did you appear?"

"Um, Selina, sir and I've been here the entire time."

"You should state your presence girl. Listening in on others' conversation is quite rude, but you are correct in your assumption." Dionysus turned to Naruto. "It will become displeasing for the girls to be away from you for long stints of time and vice versa. But when you're together the world will feel brighter and you'll feel complete."

"Wait. I'll fall in love with them too?"

"Yes it won't be as immediate as they feel it, but Soulmates are Soulmates, I'd suppose, it's not a one way street, I guess it's a gift and a curse, though with practice you may be able to close off your feelings for certain people as Aphrodite and Aros can."

"Who is Aros?" Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Di immortales! Do you know anything?" Dionysus grumbled. "Aros is your brother. The son of Aphrodite and Ares. The god of love. Not actually an oversized baby as pictures would have you believe. He'll be the only person besides your mother that would be able to help you control your powers. I've told you nearly everything I know on the subject. Now will you be taking your leave?"

"Huh? But we're in the middle of a game."

"Fine let's continue." Dionysus spoke as if he was annoyed with the prospect of continuing to play with the demigod, but he found it somewhat refreshing that a demigod didn't just stay around long enough to get his help.

"So uncle what does love mean to you?" Naruto asked. If he was going to have girls falling in love with him, he best learn more about it.

**000Love000**

Silena didn't know how to feel about what she had learned. Naruto could make girls fall in love with him just by being in there presence. Was that love artificial? No that wasn't right. This was the working of a power akin to her mother and her mother controlled all love, so to say this love was artificial was to say that all love is artificial. No, a more relevant term would be forced. She looked to him as he laughed at one of Mitchell's jokes. Looking at his smile she felt her heart flutter. Was this feeling she felt for him forced? Even if they were she couldn't find herself truly being bothered by it. Naruto was doubtlessly the new heart-throb of camp. He was also kind, brave, and daring. She felt comfortable around him from the instance they met, but was that a work of his power as well.

"Come on, Silena, we have to get suited." Lacy tugged at Silena's arm bringing the girl's attention back to what was going on. Naruto and Mitchell were walking off and much of the Pavilion had already been emptied out.

Time had flown by without her noticing. Her breakfast had been barely touched. Rather than trying to rush and devour what remained of her plate Silena just picked her plate up and took it to the dish drop off zone; dumping the remains of her omelet into the trash beside it. Lacy walked beside her as they made their way to the armory and to start the lessons for the day.

"Hey Lacy, could I ask you a question?" Silena asked. Questioning her junior was not exactly the best choice, but there wasn't exactly a lot of girl at camp Half-blood and those that where were either her vapid sisters or younger girls. Clarisse and Thalia were fourteen just as she was, but she barely knew them. Clarisse was a hard girl to approach and Thalia had only been in camp for two days.

"Sure?" Lacy said sounding uncertain. She hadn't been asked for advice before. It was bizarre to have the councilor, as in the person that is supposed to be giving the advice, of her cabin asking for it.

"If… there was a boy… and you felt yourself liking him… like a lot and he probably likes you a lot, too, but those feelings that you both have to each other are the results of some type of godly powers. How would you feel?"

"Um, I guess I would ask myself what I like about him." Lacy said looking, thinking. "If he's what I look for in a guy anyway that should it really matter if we are being shoved together by the gods?"

Silena was amazed at how simple her younger sibling had put it. If she asked herself what she looked for in a guy it would be a boy that was cute and muscular, but also smart, brave, out-going. Luke in a nutshell, but also Naruto. Though Naruto was definitely cuter and toner then Luke.

"Why'd you ask?" Lacy asked. Silena only blushed.

"No reason."

"Oh okay, I won't pry, so what's going on with Naruto?"

"Something's happening?" Silena asked worriedly.

"He's just been avoiding looking or talking to any of the girls. I mean when Thalia approached him he nearly ran away with only a couple words and he wouldn't even make eye contact with me."

'_Naruto,_' Silena hadn't thought about it, because he seemed fine enough with it, but maybe he had a problem with this 'forced' love thing as well. Falling in love with anyone that he was even slightly attracted to couldn't be easy for a child that was just getting into the stage of development where he started to like girls. Naruto didn't have much human interaction either, so it had to be even worse on him. "I'll check on him, don't worry." Silena assured as she went to find him.

**000Love000**

Naruto tightened the armor on his leather vest and made sure his sneakers were tightly knotted. Luke, the one overseeing that all the boys were dressed properly for combat, had insisted that he put on _some_ armor. Naruto settled for just a protective vest as the full on bronze chest armor and helmet wasn't going to do it for him; it would only slow him down more than he was comfortable with.

"Everybody ready?" Luke stood just outside the armory with his armor fully equipped and his sword at his waist.

"Let's go!" Mitchell patted Naruto's shoulder in excitement. Swords & Shields was one of the only mandatory classes he really liked.

Naruto smiled half-heartedly and followed his brother in the march to the arena. The place was just as big and impressive as the coliseum in Rome, but the stone that made up its entirety was new, undamaged marble.

Most of the camp's demigod was inside the arena with a mix of anxious, nervous, and disapproving vibes going around. Sword and Shield was a class that campers either liked or hated with little in-between. It was simulated combat but with real weapons, the only 'rule' was not to kill and even then accidents did happen, so those that didn't enjoy things like scars, blood, pain, or death hated this time of day, but those that did, particularly, the Ares Cabin, loved this class.

"Okay, everyone pair off!" Luke said loud enough for the entire arena to hear him.

Mitchell turned to see if Naruto wanted to spar with him, but the blond had already left.

Naruto quickly made his way to one of the tallest warrior in the arena. "Clarisse." Naruto called out and sure enough the warrior turned to Naruto and through the helmet Naruto could make out the features that defined Clarisse La Rue. She was currently wearing full armor, celestial bronze chest plate, greaves, spaulders, gauntlets, and a helmet with a large red horse hair plume, over a pair of ripped black jeans. On her left arm was a large shield and in her right hand was a long spear that seemed to spark with red electricity.

"Hi Naruto." Clarisse said softly. She felt stupid acting as she was. Normally she was a loud, brash warrior that was feared by even the older campers, but in the presence of Naruto she felt as if pterodactyls were rampaging in her stomach.

"Could we talk?" Naruto asked and before she could think on it she found her mouth moving to say.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. I should tell you that-"

"If you have paired off then begin combat simulation!" Luke voice echoed through the stadium and gave Naruto pause to what he was about to say.

Clarisse raised her spear to Naruto with her best war face trying to conceal her nervousness of being so close to her love. "I hope you can talk and fight!"

"If I have to." Naruto reached for his right hand and pull his bronze band from his figures. Into his left hand materialized his katana. It was a beautiful sight that left Clarisse in awe.

"Don't see a lot of those around." She could count on a single hand the demigods that she had seen use a katana in her years of being at camp. She was an expert with it, but that went for all weapons and she only used the Japanese standard sword once or twice in her life.

"Well I stand out a lot, so might as well embrace it." Naruto joked nervously as he raised his sword into the ready position with both hands gripping the black wood hilt.

There was no signal given as Clarisse charged Naruto. Her arm shot forward as she tried to run him through with the electric spear.

Naruto sidestepped the jab and used his blade to knock the spear off course. Clarisse stumbled forward and Naruto went for an upward vertical slash, but Clarisse already had her shield raised as the blade bounced harmlessly of the circular surface.

"Clarisse, about yesterday." Clarisse went for another jab with her spear, but Naruto flipped forwardly into the air and landed on the shaft of the weapon. His foot lashed out in a kick to the side of her helmeted skull causing her to stagger back.

"What of it?" the daughter of war asked as she pulled herself back into stance with her shield raised and spear ready. "Why bring it back up." She began to sidestep around Naruto in an attempt to find an opening, but Naruto just spun as she circled, so no matter how she tried she was still facing him from his guarded front.

She had yet to land a blow and trying to tire him out might not be the best solution as she had no idea what his stamina was like. It was her only saving grace that the boy seemed to want to talk more than fight giving her a chance to strategize.

"Something happened yesterday that I have to tell you." Naruto said still not striking.

"What? You saw me naked?" Clarisse asked not really getting what he wanted to say. "If that's it then I saw you naked, too, so no big deal. Count yourself lucky. No man has ever seen me in the buff before you." Clarisse said cockily, feeling a bit more like herself.

She charged for him and instead of stabbing she used her shield to ram into him, but Naruto just jumped and flipped completely over her in a startling act of acrobatics. Clarisse whipped around and swung her spear down. The lightning of her spear sparked and ignited the ground in electricity that raced ahead of her.

Naruto just shot for her, using the wind as a shield against the lightning. His arm raised high before he brought his katana down on her.

She managed to get her shield raised, but felt her legs buckle as the force of the swing bared down on her.

"That's not it." Naruto grunted. "My powers act up when I'm nervous and well you kinda fell in love with me because of it." Naruto told her.

Clarisse felt several emotions hit her in succession. Shock, relief, anger, and finally rage. "What did you do!?" She screamed in rage. Luckily no one noticed over the other screams of pain and the clashing of bronze that filled the arena.

"It wasn't on purpose." Naruto assured her, but she wasn't listens are her eyes shined red in rage.

"Die!" She yelled jabbing forward with her spear, but Naruto dodged it, but he didn't dodge the shield as it rammed into his side.

He was pushed back by the force of the blow, but he didn't seem to be affected by it as he turned back to her and raised his sword defensively. "Clarisse, please listen."

"No!" She roared charging at him. Her leg raised up and tried to kick him in the chest, but Naruto dropped his weapon to catch the kick with both his arms locking around the leg. Clarisse spear shot out for his exposed head, but he tilted his neck to the side avoiding having his brain stabbed throw by the spear.

"It wasn't intentional." Naruto told her releasing her leg.

She said nothing as she glared on. She spear went to run him through again, but he sidestepped it and stepped back out of her reach.

He realize too late that his blade was too far back to recover, so he could parry any of the attacks effectively. He want to just calm her down, but she just continued to try stabbing him with the tip of her weapon. She withdrew and struck with the weapon at inhuman speeds, but Naruto just continued to dodge.

Overall Clarisse was moving with the speed and skill of a jonin in her rage, but Naruto still did well not to get hit.

"Just die." Naruto caught the look in Clarisse eyes. He nodded and just stopped just as she tossed her spear at him. The electrical weapon finally pierced him. Its blade and shaft entered and exited his chest, right where his heart was, before imbedding itself in the marble wall fifty feet behind him.

"Naruto!" The scream came from three different directions. Thalia and Silena ignored their sparring partners and ran with all the power that the gods yielded them to reach the falling blond. Thalia didn't even notice as she left the ground and began to fly with the speed of an X-15.

The third girl that yelled was Clarisse. She was snapped out of her shock as the spear actually pierced through Naruto. '_He didn't dodge! Why didn't he dodge!?_' she was quickly upon him and caught him in her arms before the blond could hit the ground.

"Get away from him!" Thalia yelled landing right in front of Clarisse, but the councilor of cabin 5 ignored Thalia as she clutched Naruto closely to her chest which might had only done more damage considering how tightly she held him against the bronze breast plate.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt him." Clarisse mourned.

"You threw a spear at him!"

"Thalia, enough!" Luke said closing in on them just as Silena also made it over. "Naruto was dodging easily. I don't know why, but he let the spear hit him." Luke said, but Thalia looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why would he let himself be hit!" the sky seemed to growl with Thalia as her eyes sparked with power.

"We don't have time to wonder! Get my brother to the infirmary!" Silena said glaring at Clarisse who didn't seem to want to let Naruto go, but still she was just crouching on the grounding with Naruto bleed out in her arms.

'_Damn it_.' Silena blamed herself. She was supposed to keep a closer eye on Naruto and yet she just allowed him to challenge the strongest warrior in camp save for Luke.

Clarisse stood up with Naruto still clutched to her breast plate and began to quickly run to the infirmary behind the big house.

Thalia, Luke, and Silena quickly followed. Chiron, the co-instructor alongside Luke, moved to follow but Luke waved him off.

"Keep the class going!? I'll handle this!" Luke said trying to keep up with the girls. He had been the most athletic demigod, but he was being left in the dust by the girls. Silena was keeping up with Clarisse and Thalia looked almost annoyed the 'slow' movement of the girls. '_When did she learn you fly_?' and wasn't the girl afraid of heights.

Clarisse burst through the infirmary door surprising Grover and Percy, with the latter of the gentlemen sitting up weakly in one of the beds.

"Grover, give me some ambrosia!" Luke ordered.

"What happened?" Percy asked, but no one saw fit to answer him.

"Please be alright." Clarisse pleaded with Naruto placing him on the bed. No one expected him to answer her plea yet…

"I'm fine!" Naruto raised his arms in a surrendering manner shocking the quartet of demigods as his eyes fluttered open. "A bit of chest pain, but nothing I won't get over."

"D-Dude, you were stabbed through the chest!" Luke said in astonishment.

"I know." Naruto looked at Clarisse. "A word of advice if you actually want to win I'd suggest going for the neck. Growing another head always takes the longest." Naruto her.

"You're… joking, right?" Percy asked.

"Nope. It'll take at least ten minutes to get the eyes and brain all regenerated. At least it did last time. They always grow back quicker than before."

"You can regenerate?" Luke asked.

"Yelp!" Naruto said as he removed his chest armor revealing not only his chiseled chest but also an angry red, rigid scar where Clarisse had stabbed through him. He turned around and sure enough an identical scar was on this back. "I can make it vanish, though it does look cool, should I keep it."

"Definitely!" Thalia agreed.

"N-no make it vanish, please." Clarisse spoke in a sad tone.

"Fine then." Naruto frowned and the scar vanished as if had never been there.

"Why did you let my spear hit you?" Clarisse asked.

"Well you were already mad and I'd figure knocking you out wouldn't help." Naruto told the girl.

"And letting yourself be killed was a better choice!" Silena yelled, her nose flaring. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. He noticed that all three girl in the room had been crying with Thalia having done the best at getting over it so far.

"Silena-Onee-sama, I know what can and can't kill me. As much as it hurt that spear barely knocked me out for a minute." Naruto spoke logically, but that didn't make him fill any better about making girls cry.

"Just dodge from now on." Silena sniffled as she whipped her eyes.

"Right." Naruto agreed. He turned to Clarisse. "Listen Clarisse. I know you hate me now, but I am sorry for what I did. It wasn't on purpose and I figure if I find my mom then I-"

"I don't hate you." Clarisse interrupted. "I don't think I can hate you. My heart's making feels like it need to be close to you. I know I should be feeling wronged, but I'm just happy that you're alright."

"What happened to Clarisse?" Luke leaning over and asked Silena.

She was a bit unnerved to be so close to the boy she had just gotten over, but she still spoke.

"Mother's powers are so potent in Naruto that he unintentionally makes girls fall in love with him if he so much as like them." Silena spoke maybe a bit too loudly as the entire room heard.

"Wow!" Luke smiled at Naruto. "Lucky man. I only get a pair of flying shoes and talent with a sword!" Luke spoke as if his godly gifts were only mediocre when in fact millions of people would kill over such things.

"Is that true?" Thalia said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded miserably. "Dionysus says it happens to any girl that I like. I rapidly fall in love with her and she falls in love with me even faster. I'm sorry Thalia, Silena, Clarisse." Naruto nodded acknowledgement to each of the girls. I felt myself liking you in ways I can't explain, so you were affected. Clarisse you got the worse of it, because it turns out my powers flare when I'm nervous. When that happens the process only quickens." No one wanted to know what could make a guy that rips apart a Minotaur and takes a spear to the chest without a problem nervous. "But like I said if I get to my mom or even my brother Aros, I should be able to get them to help me control this power or at least suppress it and get a cure for you."

"Good luck with that." Luke told him. "The gods are fond of making their children kind there on ways to solve a problem. You'd be lucky if Aphrodite or Cupid gave you so much as a hint on how to control your powers." No mistakes made Luke still resented the gods, it was just not enough to want to destroy the world and his fellow demigods over it.

"Cupid?" Naruto asked.

"That's the name Aros is popularized as?" Silena told him. She paused, but decided that there was no point in waiting. "I don't know if it's right or not, but I want to try being with you, Naruto." Silena told him shocking the room's occupants. "I know it's sudden, but the way I see it is that the fates don't make any happen without a reason, plus you fit everything I would want in a boy." She did well in just getting her feelings spoken without sputtering despite the soul-piercing gaze Naruto was giving her as if trying to analyze if what she spoke her own word or the work of the enchantment.

"Um, thanks Silena." Naruto said. "I-"

"I want Naruto, too!" Thalia declared turning to Naruto. "You're really fun to be around and you're also my first crush, so… um…"

"You did this to me." Clarisse growled at Naruto. "So take responsibility! You're mine now lover-boy!"

Thalia's hand sparking with electricity. Selina drew her short sword. Clarisse summoned her spear to her hand. They looked ready to fight each other if they had to.

"So, what going on?" Percy asked yet again he was ignored.

**000Love000**

**That's it for chapter 4 of Love. You may think it's a bit rushed that the girls are confessing their intentions to start a relationship, but IRL a lot of people confess to liking someone within a couple days. Hell some people try(and succeed) to hook on their first encounter with someone. So many stories focus on the confession and then after it takes dozens of chapters for that to happen they pretty much live happily ever after just because they're in 'love'.THe romance of my story will attempt to focus on them trying to make a relationship work and the struggles they'll face with that. Naruto will date all three girls, but they won't get truly serious or settle for just sharing him for a few chapters depending on how I want to play things out and just how patient I can be about it all, so be looking forward to a lot of tension and arguments amongst the girls.**

**The other girls I've chosen for the harem may not even appear until after the events of the Lightning Thief, so it'll give me more time to focus on Clarisse, Thalia, and Silena.**

**You got to learn a bit more about Naruto's powers, but to recap. He's an Expert level combatant with enhanced physical attributes, transformation abilities, control over water and wind, powers over love and lust that he can't control just yet, and Wolverine/Deadpool level regeneration abilities. Beyond the regenerative abilities he's not actually strong as his canon counterpart currently is or anywhere near and he's not invincible, but he won't be struggling with the normal challenges of a demigod. **

**I wish I could remember what else I had to say but I'm tired. Oh yeah something about Aphrodite.**

**She is NOT a whore. A whore is someone that sleeps around for money or just for the enjoyment of sex without considering the love behind it. Greek gods and goddesses aren't humans. They don't live by human standards. They don't have one lover for all eternity, especially considering that for them eternity really does mean eternity. With he exclusion of the virgin goddesses and wife goddess all other gods and goddesses fall in and out of love and because they're near omnipresent, when not in their true godly forms, they can fall in love with multiple people at the same time in different places in the world. From what we know of her character she does indeed love those people that she has children with, so do me a favor and stop raving over how much a whore she must be. Please and thank you. **

**That being said I'm going to sleep. I'd really appreciate if I could wake up to a lot of reviews so let's make it happen people!**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	5. Epic V: Blessings of Olympus

Before Silena, Clarisse, and Thalia could tear into each other the boys moved to intervene.

Naruto grabbed Clarisse into a bear hug before she could get her spear thrown at Silena's head.

Grover caught Silena in a full nelson stopping her advance on Thalia.

Luke probably had the worst of it. He jumped in front of Thalia and got tazed by her lightning. Had he been a human of normal durability his heart might have stopped from the jolt, but as it was he was capable of grasping her wrists stopping her from pointing volts of lightning at anyone else.

"Girls calm down. You're going to kill each other!" Grover panicked.

"No, I'll just paralyze them for a while." Thalia spoke wickedly.

"That solves nothing. Just let Naruto choose!" Luke said. All three girls stopped their thrashing and looked at Naruto deadly serious. Emphasis of the deadly.

Naruto let go of Clarisse and took a couple steps back. "What's the matter just kick the other girls to the curve, lover-boy!" Clarisse told him.

"Excuse me! The one and only daughter of Zeus." Thalia gestured to herself. "There's a dozen girls just like these two, but I would be exclusively yours." She purred.

"Um, last time I check I was the daughter of the goddess of beauty. I can look like any girl you want." Silena proved her point as her raven hair turned blond, then brunette, and back to raven while her eyes shined every color of the rainbow.

"Dude you should just choose. On pressure." Luke told Naruto. Hoping he would before girls tried to kill each other again.

'_Way to thrown me under the metaphorical bus_.' Naruto glared at Luke; who raised his hands in defense.

"I… I…" Naruto's rescue came in the shape of Percy.

"Why don't you all date him?" Percy suggested, but he immediately regretted butting in as the girls turned their anger on him. "Y-you know like those reality shows on VH1. Twenty girls competing for one guy."

"That is so-" Clarisse began to growl.

"A good idea." Naruto said stiffly. As one, the girls looked as if they were about to strike him dead, but he began to talk again before they could turn their weapons of choice on him. "I don't know much about dating. I only read a book or two about relationships, but I know one thing and that's rushed relationships don't last long, so let's take it slow. A couple dates. I barely know any of you, so let's give it some time. I choose one of you by…" Naruto froze he looked to the guys for some advice.

"By the end of the summer!" Luke offered quickly.

"Right thanks, Luke." Naruto smiled and Luke would later swear that he saw the glint of a devil in Naruto's eyes as the girls turned on him for his choice.

"WAIT! NO, DON'T! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

"Okay I'll never mess with them." Percy said as he limply got out of bed. "Let's go see this Mr. D guy." Percy told Grover quick to leave the area of a crime.

"AAARRGHH!"

"Now!" Percy limped away promptly with Grover in toe.

'_I'm not dealing with this right now_.' Naruto slipped out of the infirmary quickly enough and was about to get on with his day when he bumped into someone. The guy was a teen that looked like he was old enough to be ready for college. He had blue eyes, sandy shoulder length hair, and an all-around other worldly appearance to him. He wore a white sleeveless T, black jeans, and a pair of black sandals.

"Sup kid?"

"Um, hi."

"Let's take a walk." The man turned from Naruto and began to walk away.

Naruto grunted lowly. He wasn't planning on heading that way, but something told him that he was better off listening. "Who are you?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"Well considering we haven't met before I'd go with yes." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You're tense. Worried that you can't kill me?"

"Wha…"

"I can see through you kid, you act all friendly, but there's a part of you. One that you can't get rid of that is constantly scheming on how to kill your target. You don't trust anyone unless you know you can take 'em out."

"T-that's not true." Naruto's voice faltered.

"It is I've dealt with your people before."

"What do you mean 'dealt'?"

"I'm friends with a few. The murderer of others…"

Naruto flinched.

"… But that's neither here or there. I don't care about rather you want to device a way to kill me or not. I know you won't."

"You sound certain."

"Naruto, you asked who I am, but I ask you the same. Who am I?" The man asked.

"You possess not physical body." Naruto pointed out firstly. "That form is only energy. Godly power."

"Perceptive, but I know you got more on me than that."

"That power is hard for me to get a good read on. I feel my soul burning just trying. What I do know is that you are stronger than Dionysus. Weaker than my mother. You're an Olympian. One that wields the hottest flames at your fingertips."

"Right! So Say my name."

"Hephaestus!" Naruto declared confidently. The man staggers.

"I'm not that ugly, you brat!"

"I know, I'm just messing with ya, Apollo." Naruto smiled like a fox.

"You lucky I'm not a spiteful god, kid." Apollo growled.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked noticing that they were now in front of the Apollo Cabin. The cabin looked normal enough, a log built structure, but on close inspection anyone could see that the logs were not wood, but gold. They took a seat on the edge of the cabin's porch.

"I've come to see my, underling."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"You."

"Sorry, I don't remember ever signing on to be your 'underling'." Naruto said coldly. He didn't like the way that word rolled of his tongue. Bitter memories of the past. He served no one now. His mother told him he didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to anymore.

"Listen up, kid. You're special, so rather you like it or not I'm now your patron." Apollo said seriously.

"What makes me so special?"

"A lot of things."

"Name 'em."

"You come from a species that shouldn't be able to breed with the gods. It shouldn't be possible, you blood should have rejected the godly power than you hold. Your body should have torn itself apart the before you even fully developed."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Luck isn't it. Someone wanted you alive and I don't know who."

"So that's it. I'm being condemn because I lived."

"Damn kid, you act as if I'm going to send you on suicide missions or something."

"You wouldn't be the first." Naruto growled.

"Whatever. That's not the reason I've become you patron. You defy the Fates, kid."

"Excuse me?"

"People like you. You're an omen. The final sign of the emergence of a new era. A demigod that has the innate talent to stand out of the controls of the Fates and even alter the fates of those around you as well. You're just what Olympus needs."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Why am I what Olympus needs?"

"I'm the god of prophecies, so I can say for sure that prophecies always come to pass… except when dealing with people like you. You're a wild card and under Olympian law all like you answer directly me." Apollo reached into his pocket and fished out a necklace. A thin golden chain with a small medallion on it. The medallion bulged out into a half spear that was split into two but sealed together tightly; making it somewhat resemble a closed eyes. "You will save Olympus, Naruto. That is my first order to you." Apollo dropped the medallion into Naruto's hand.

"What is this thing?" Naruto asked the sun god.

"It something that you will need one day. It also serves as a communication device. If you need some advice I'll be there for you, kid. You're can do this, I know you got a good heart, so letting your new friends die isn't something you'd want. Just don't let that heart drag your from your mission. If you fail I, you, and everyone else will die too." Naruto instinctively covered his eyes as a great heat engulfed him. It felt almost comforting, but when Naruto opened his eyes again Apollo was gone.

"I guess a simple life would be too much to ask for." Naruto spoke to no one as he stood up and slipped the medallion into his pocket.

He stood up and began to wander.

"Naruto, you have a real nasty habit off living without notice." Naruto looked up to find Silena standing before him with a ticked off look on her face. Her armor was now gone and she wore a Camp Half-Blood T that was a size too small making it cling to her form and blue short shorts with white sneakers.

"Sorry I had to talk to someone important." Naruto mentioned.

"Should I know anything about it?" Silena's eyebrow rose just a bit.

"No." Naruto said. "No, it would be better if you didn't." Silena pouted. "Come on let's get back on schedule before Chiron blows a gasket."

Silena hooked arms with Naruto. He looked up at Silena's smiling face. "Come on, shorty."

"Hm." Naruto snorted humorously, without pause he grew several inches until he was a foot taller than he had been before, now 5'5", and taller that Silena by five inches. "Now who's the shorty?" He mocked in a slightly deeper voice.

"You can skip puberty! So not far."

Naruto stuck his tongue out mockingly. Silena giggled at that.

"Childish, much?"

"I guess so, but I'm twelve what can you expect…" That sounded weird coming from the mouth of a boy that could pass for sixteen at least. "…what do you look for in a boy?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You said I have everything you're looking for in a guy."

"Hm, well let's see you're cute, smart, brave, strong, and mysterious. If you were funny you'd be a straight ten."

Naruto stumbled forward clumsily. "Are you insinuating that I'm not funny!?" Silena giggled. "Oi! See you're laughing!"

"You being awkward doesn't count."

"Fine I'll make you laugh then."

"Okay, I'm waiting."

"Um… let me get back to you on that?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. He didn't have any jokes on hand. Silena just giggled. "I sure make you laugh a lot even though I'm not funny apparently."

"You're a doofus." She said playfully. "So tell me is there anything you like about me."

"Hm, let's seeee…. We'll It's not like you hot or confident or friendly or anything." Naruto stuck a mock thinking pose. "Nope, I'm drawing a blank." Naruto grinned. Silena punched him in the arm.

"You a jerk and a doofus." She stuck her tongue out at him defiantly.

Naruto laughed. "Well now you're just copying off me." Silena punched him in the arm again.

**000Love000**

Clarisse sat in her cabin by herself with a mirror in hand. She rested against her headboard while looking herself over in the mirror. She caressed her hair. It was a stringy mess, looking as if it had been attacked by a horde of kindergarteners with safety scissors, her appearance never bothered her before and no one dared to point out anything ugly about her in fear of what she would do to them with a toilet bowl, but now she was very self-aware of her imperfections.

"How am I go to win over Naruto like this?"

"How indeed." Clarisse nearly dropped her mirror when the reflection seemed to ripple. Staring at her was a supermodel with long scarlet hair, stormy gray-purple eyes, and a perfect everything about her.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked as if trying to intimidate the reflection.

"Naruto's mother." The model in the mirror replied simply.

"…Naruto's… mother." This time Clarisse did drop the mirror. It clattered to the floor and broke in it frame.

"The nerve! Pick me up this instant!" Clarisse scrambled to the floor and picked up the shatter mirror before sitting back onto her bed. The mirror's cracked glowed dimly and then rippled. The mirror now looked brand new; even better than it had when she stole it from one of Aphrodite's daughters thirty minutes ago.

"Listen if it's about me taking the mirror…"

"It's not. Drew has more than enough mirrors to past around. This is about you, darling." Aphrodite cooed.

"What about me?" Clarisse growled. She didn't need the goddess of beauty herself coming to bash her looks.

"You are…" Aphrodite paused as if thinking of a nicer word than ugly. "… Much like your father. Unkempt. Honestly if I didn't dress that man he would walk around it a dingy shirt and his boxers all day."

"I'm not that bad. Am I?"

"You are 'that bad'." Aphrodite pointed out blankly. "…You have no sense of style. You skin is disgusting. You hair looks as if a horde of-"

"I know." Clarisse growled. "So what you come to tell me I'm too ugly for lover-boy."

"Oh gods no!" Aphrodite sounded almost offended. "I would never stop you from loving anyone. And you have a lot of potential, dear, but I simply can't leave it up to you to draw that potential out."

Clarisse probably would have said something like 'what's that supposed to mean?' or the ever popular 'go fuck yourself', but she was distracted by the tingling sensation that covered her body.

"What did you do to me?" Clarisse asked Aphrodite, but the goddess had left her mirror. She was now staring at her own reflection. She could tell that it was her reflection but only barely. Her skin ones patchy, dry, and slightly dirty looked as it had been scrubbed, exfoliated, and moisturized to soft perfection, her features looked all around softer, the iris of each of her eyes shrunk to the size of a normal girl's and they brightened to a hazel color. Her hair had grown out and was pulled into a long Bohemian side braid that hung off her left shoulder. She looked down and noticed that her breast, a hefty DD-cup, which even she would admit was impressive for her age, looked rounder and perkier. Even her muscles seemed to compact in on themselves giving her a more feminine shape while keeping the strength behind the limbs. She frown noticing her hips had broader and she felt a bit more cushion under her.

'_That bitch made my butt bigger_.' Clarisse growled.

"KYAAAHH!" Clarisse jump to her feet hearing the yell. "Ouch!" She screeched in pain as her pants were now too snug around her, but she pressed on anyway; heading for the door. She ran to where the scream had come from, the latrines, ignoring the pain around her waist, though she sighed in relief when the front button popped clean off.

"Oh come oh I just fixed this place up!" Naruto moaned. Clarisse stopped her stride beside him; she unconsciously released a growl seeing Silena hanging off his arm.

"What's going on here!? And… are you… taller?"

Naruto turned hearing Clarisse's voice and his eyes bulged. "Whoa." He managed to articulate as his jaw dropped.

"Um yeah, hi." She blushed and stroked her braid in embarrassment.

"Clarisse!?" Selina asked in shock.

"Um, yeah. Naruto, what's going on?" Clarisse asked him again looking at the scene in front of her. Shirley and Myrtle, her usual lackeys, were on the ground covered in what looked and smelled like the stuff that kept in the septic tank to the toilets. Standing off to the side was a shocked Percy and awed Annabeth.

"Well it would seem that you're cabin mates got into a bit of a fight with Percy. Something about a swirly."

Clarisse growled as her electric spear appeared in her hand.

"Clarisse don't." the daughter of the war god shriveled back at the look Naruto gave her. "Violence won't do anything but make it worse. I'll handle it." Naruto said walking off.

"Hey, wait up." Silena ran after Naruto and Clarisse did the same, wisely commanding her spear to vanish back to the armory.

Naruto walked up to the accident. Annabeth was grilling Percy over something while Percy was just panicking at all the questions coming at him a mile a minute.

"Well you're a mess." Naruto told Shirley and Myrtle. The looked ready to cuss him out, but they quickly noticed Clarisse glaring at them; daring them to say something.

"Clarisse did you lose weight?" Myrtle asked. Brown-nosing her sister like she always had.

"Yeah how did you grow your hair out? And your eyes are prettier." Shirley joined the ass-kissing.

"You two go get cleaned up." Clarisse didn't feel like explained her encounter with Aphrodite out in the open like this.

"No point in ruining the showers, too." Naruto said raising his hand and whipping it swiftly to his left. The piss and shit was ripped away from the girls and fell into a heap away from anyone. This left the girls dry and clean. They still smelled though. Everyone around them, which was probably a twentieth of the camp, looked at Naruto in shock. "That's all I can do. Go steal some perfume and freshener from my sisters or something." The girls quickly got up and stammered off with a meek 'thank you'. "STAY AWAY FROM LACY THOUGH!" Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Naruto, you just-" Annabeth was ignored as Naruto passed her.

"You should come with me." Naruto told Percy and with that he walked off without waiting for him to respond.

Percy just stood where he was for another second before dashing to catch up with Naruto.

Clarisse, Silena, and Annabeth followed them, quickly passing the Dining Pavilion and across the fields to reach the beach. Naruto stood in the tides of Long Island sound as Percy did the same.

"My feet aren't getting wet." Percy mentioned lifting his dry shoed foot out the water.

"You're powers have begun to awakened." Naruto said.

"So that was you!" Annabeth's finger pointed accusingly at Percy.

"I- I don't remember what I did?" Percy mumbled.

"Did you feel a tugging in the pit of your stomach?" Naruto asked. Percy paused and thought before nodding.

"Yeah I did. I was panicking because the girls were about to swirly me and then…"

"You drew on your powers." Naruto said. "Okay this should be easy since you already did it once. Close your eyes."

Percy did as instructed.

"Feel the water around you. Get it into your mind that this water is yours to control. It is subservient to you will. Never forget that. Never doubt that you are empowered by the water. It will drown you if you falter. Drag you into the deep if your beliefs waver."

Percy breath in and out slow. The tides seemed to shift along with his breathing.

"Now summon a wave!" Naruto order Percy eyes snapped open and his arms rose high into the air. The water, a servant to Percy's will, shot into the air.

Naruto smiled as Percy conjured a massive wave. Unfortunately it was heading right to them.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Annabeth squeaked stepping back quickly. That wave was big and fast enough to crush them

"I- can't." Percy huffed falling forward, but Naruto caught him by the arm with his left arm and raised his right hand in a stopping motion. The water froze in motion looming over them like a canopy. He pushed back and the wave retreated into the sound. Naruto lowered his hand and the wave feel back into the sea. "I'm so tired." Percy huffed.

"Expected." Naruto pulled Percy's arm over his shoulder and helped the boy back onto the sand. "You're new to your powers, so your stamina is crap. Get some rest and we'll do it again." Naruto lowered them onto the beach's ground and let go of Percy. The boy fell back in a sigh. He breathed deeply. Pulling air into his lung as if it was a drug and he an addict.

"Naruto you're a son of Poseidon, too?" Annabeth asked. Letting it slip that she was suspicious of Percy being a son of Poseidon after the toilet accident, despite Jackson not being claimed yet. "No that couldn't be. Your mom is Aphrodite, so your dad had to be mortal, but how can you use Hydrokinesis. Maybe you're his legacy!" Annabeth speculated.

"No. Like I said before the people from my home can bend the elements. It's just a natural ability, a godly parent or not."

"Like all the elements?" Annabeth sounded excited. "So you can breathe fire, too!? Or maybe shoot lightning!"

"No and I've been trying." Naruto said raising his hand. For a moment it did nothing but then it sparked with the faintest spark of electricity. "That's about as far as I've got. Wind and water are my niche. The other elements aren't something I've acquired just yet."

"Dude, did you get older? Like a lot older?" Percy finally noticed their size difference before they had been the same height more or less.

"No, I'm just matured my body, since someone…" Naruto head twirled around and looked Silena in the eye. She had a mirthful look on her face at his look. "…Thinks it's funny to point out that they're taller than me."

"You think you could teach me how to do that?" Percy asked. It would be great to get back to school after the summer and be the tallest kid in class. He never got the pleasure before and would definitely like to show up Nancy Bobofit, who liked to taunt him just because she was a bit taller than him.

"I don't know. We don't exactly have the same powers besides controlling water."

Percy frowned, but he nodded. "I get it. I guess."

"We'll still try after you get your hy-hydroki… Annabeth?" Naruto turned to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Hydrokinesis." The girl answered as if it should been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, get your Hydrokinesis or whatever to a good level and I'll see if I can't help you transform like me."

"Oh no you don't. Having one transforming idiot running around is enough." Clarisse growled.

Naruto looked at her, their eyes meeting. Naruto was analyzing her from head to toe. In other words, he was checking her out.

"S-stop staring." She was blushing under his gaze.

"You look even more beautiful." Naruto complimented.

"You taught I looked good before?" Clarisse asked shyly.

"You had the look of a warrior. And I figure that I find that really attractive." Naruto said. "And while I can still see that in you, now you also… just wow!" Naruto couldn't put it to words.

"What happened exactly?" Silena asked. "It's been a hour and your hair and skin look totally different. You're even wearing contacts." Silena refused to mention how Clarisse's body was now very much voluptuous, mostly because she had just started to fill out, but Clarisse had the body of a woman now.

"Stop staring at my butt!" Clarisse grumbled noticing the two boy's gawking. Naruto put a hand over Percy's eyes, but the boy was doing his best to pick through his defacto mentor's fingers. She rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that she was enjoying having guys look at her with something other than fear. "Your mom did this to me." Clarisse answered Silena.

"Mom's here!?" Naruto asked standing to his feet, looking as if he was about to burst off into a sprint.

"She appeared in my mirror and then vanished after that."

"Clarisse La Rue has a mirror?" Annabeth seemed shocked.

"Watch it, wise-girl." Clarisse growled. "I stole it from Drew."

Even though Silena didn't approve of stealing she could help, but smile. She didn't like her sister any more than the next girl. Drew was an upstart demigod that thought she was better than the rest of the cabin, because she was naturally talented at charmspeak.

"Well that's a letdown." Naruto sighed. He was no closer to learning to control his powers.

"Stop your pouting. As long as you don't fall for any other girls you'll be fine."

Annabeth felt out of the loop, but she got the nagging suspicion that they weren't going to explain.

The clatter of hooves against sand filled their ears stopping any further conversation. Looking back Chiron was coming up to them in centaur form. Probably to tell them to get back to their normal activities rather than chill on the beach before beach time.

Percy still couldn't believe the man was a horse. Well half horse, but Percy have come to know him as wheelchair-bound Latin teacher, named Mr. Brunner, so for him to not only have functional legs, but have four of them, was hard for Percy to grasp.

"I was told that one of you could explain why there's a pile of feces outside the rest room."

Percy looked innocent hoping that the others would vouch for him, but he was sadly mistaken as everyone pointed at him immediately.

"Thanks a lot guys." Percy said sarcastically.

"Come along, Mr. Jackson there's a shovel and trash bag awaiting you." Chiron told him. "The rest of you return to your activities." Chiron told them unsurprisingly.

**000Love000**

Naruto notched an arrow on his new bow and felt the windy breeze fall over his body. He was happy to have a bow in hand again. He had considered crafting a compound bow, under Charles' suggestion, but in the end he'd gone with a more classical feel. The grip was a hard wood stained a dark brown while the upper and lower limbered were celestial bronze with several sharp edges in case any enemy chose to come in to close. The most impressive part about the piece was the stygian iron blades jutting out either side of the bow limbs. Stygian Iron was a metal that was normally exclusive to the underworld. Some had been mixed into the latest shipment of celestial bronze for whatever reason. None of the Hephaestus kid's had any luck crafting with it, but for Naruto metal was metal and it all bent to the might of his wind just the same.

The bow felt like it was a part of his arm as if it always been there. He felt natural with a bow before but never to such a degree.

Naruto growled remembering Apollo. He released the arrow before grabbing four more from the leather quiver on his back and released them all as one. They all hit the bull's eyes. He felt sick satisfaction as he imagine that the arrows had pierced Apollo right between the eyes. His enhanced skill with a bow was probably his doing. It was a blessing, but it just reminded Naruto of his new 'curse'.

Who did that man think he was!? Naruto had enough of doing work for other peoples agendas. He thought he found a semblance of freedom, but now he was under someone's thumb again. He found solace in that he was helping a good cause this time, but it didn't make him feel any less resentment.

Putting the weight of the world on a child's shoulder was so not cool. Naruto put his bow away and walked away. He decided he would eat lunch today. He would enjoy himself while he could before shit went to hell.

**000Love000**

**That's it for chapter 5. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I felt good about ending it here. I managed to reveal a bit more of Naruto's character this chapter. He might appear all chipper, but you have to remember that he was a weapon, so he isn't as happy-go-lucky as he wants everyone to think he is. **

**Originally the gods had a more major role in this chapter, but I cut that out and made it a bit more subtle while still doing what I had planned. **

**Naruto doesn't like Apollo right now as he's just been freed from being used as a tool only for Apollo to put responsibility on him again. So what do you think the medallion actually is? ****Cerulean Knight**** you gave me the idea for it, so you probably already know. Don't reveal it in the comments though.**

**That's all I have to say beside thank you guys for reviewing. It makes me feel more important that I actually am for a moment, which I honestly need with the way my life is currently shaping up to be. If you have questions leave a review and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. PMing me is welcomed, but I ask that you don't forgo reviewing.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	6. Epic VI: Fight for the Flag

The entire cabin was preparing for combat. The armor they wore were new shinier versions of the usual gear they wore during practice, shiny bronze chest plates, grieves, armguards, and spaulders. Some of Naruto's sibling wore helmets, but that was almost totally limited to the guys as the girls refused to ruin their hair, instead they were in front of mirrors as their hair changed length, color, and style as they tried to find a look that was both stylish, but also unlikely to be easily ruined in battle.

The only except was Selina who did wear helmet with a serious expression on her face. She looked as if she was seriously ready to go to war.

If the armor wasn't so clunky and movement restricting Naruto might have been tempted to actually wear them, but as it was he settled for a leather vest and nothing as protection wise.

He was currently sitting at his bed with his legs dangling of the side. On his bedside drawer was a bottle of ink and in his hand was a brush as he worked on inscribing a new seal on his wrist.

"What you working at, bro?" Mitchell asked plopping down beside Naruto.

"It's a muscle restriction seal." Naruto said, feeling another question coming on as he did. "It will make it harder for my muscles to move, so it'll slow me down." Naruto answered the unspoken question.

"Bro, I don't try to understand your training methods, but it might not be the best time to do that. Capture the flag will start in like an hour."

"I know. I'm only setting it so to slow me to a fifth of my normal speed. That should be enough to make me slow enough that I'm given a bit of a challenge. This will be the first time I can enjoy fighting, so I don't want it to end too quickly."

"I don't know if you're cocky or confident, but I'll trust that you know what you're doing."

"Listen up!" Selina called the entire cabin to attention. The girls stopped their makeovers long enough to turn to their counselor standing on a step letter that was working as a podium. "We don't get a chance to show our skills often, but this is our chance to prove that Aphrodite's cabin isn't just a bunch of pretty faces-"

"Gorgeous faces!" A stray girl corrected.

"Same deal! We're strong and we're going to prove it tonight."

"Can't we just let the Ares kids do all the work like always? They don't mind being maimed over a stupid game." Drew Tanaka, an Asian American girl with long black hair set in ringlets, offered her recommended course of action and was swiftly backed by a chorus of over half of the cabin.

"And what happens if Ares Cabin, loses?" Naruto ask. "We're going to blame it all on them?"

"See even the new boy gets its?" Drew grinned over at Naruto and then Selina.

"I really have to work on my sarcastic voice." Naruto whispered to Mitchell. His favorite brother nodded in agreement. "Listen this game is meant to prepare use for real combat situations. We can't stay at camp forever so we will all have to fight for our lives against monsters at some point. I understand the importance of looking presentable, but I doubt any of us can pull off the dead and being digested look. This is your chance to hone your skills. Monsters see the children of Aphrodite as easy prey, but if we actually try from here on end there will come a day where monsters will quiver at so much as a mention of a child of our mother. You can either take our training seriously or you can be monster chow. Choose!"

Selina felt that Naruto speech was commendable and the rest of the cabin did as well as they placed down their mirrors and began to actually ready their weapons

"Thank you Naruto. Your words are just what we needed. We move out in five! Let all preparations be done by then!" Selina stepped down from her pedestal and went to finish her own preparations.

With his seal done Naruto gave it a shot of chakra and it glowed. He cringed uncontrollably. He didn't care how often he did it, he would never adjust to the pain of a seal's initial activation. It felt like a hot piece of steel being burnt into his arm, but were as he had long since been capable of suppressing the pains of the flesh, the seal was burning into his soul. The soul was always bare and could never grow any more tolerant to pain that it was at birth.

He eyed his Rolex and bronze finger band, both comfortable on his right wrist and index finger respectively. He hoped that they would serve him well tonight.

He had managed to forge his bow, but had yet to get around to actually creating arrows, so he would be forced to use the common arrows. Unfortunately all arrows were forged by the Apollo Cabin and while they were experts at shooting arrow they weren't as proficient at crafting them. They would serve well enough, though all of them were just arrow heads, no trick shoots that would explode on impact. That arrow heads weren't even as sharp as he would like, but he had no one to blame but himself for forgetting such an important task as forging his own set.

With a sigh he picked up his bow, resting on his pillow and slung in over his back.

The march to the north woods was uneventful. The Aphrodite Cabin walked with an increased moral that Naruto hoped would last at least until the end of the game of capture the flag.

They meet up with the rest of their team. The game would be Athena's Cabin versus Ares' Cabin, but because Athena's Cabin had allied with Hermes' Cabin, who were more or less half the camp due to all the unclaimed children or children of the minor gods, Ares Cabin had a greater variety of cabins on their side.

As it were the teams was Ares Cabin with the aid of Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, and Aphrodite Cabins versus that Athena's Cabin, who also had Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hermes Cabins on their side.

Losing Thalia to the Athena side was a hard pill to swallow, especially with her become adapt with Aerokinesis due to Naruto's help.

Clarisse was standing by a crate with a large board of wood on it. Behind her two members of the Ares cabin were holding a large banner, ten feet long and red with a picture of a large bloody spear and a boar's head on it.

"Cabin Counselors, report!" She yelled loud enough for all the Cabins to hear.

Selina stepped away from the rest of the cabin and made a gesture for Naruto to follow.

They meet up Clarisse around the makeshift war counsel table, also being met with the other counselors: Lee Fletcher of Apollo, Katie Gardner of Demeter, and Pollux of Dionysus.

Pollux was a blond boy with slightly curly blond hair and violet eyes. He had a slightly cubby build and a round face. He looked almost identical to Dionysus in features, which wasn't a compliment.

Lee looked a lot like his dad, but shorter and younger with brown eyes and short hair.

Katie was a beautiful girl with shoulder length black hair and cocky dough brown eyes.

"What's the small fry doin' here?" Lee asked. There was a bit of bad blood between Naruto and him due to him over hearing Naruto complaining to Charles about the shotty craftsmanship of the arrows that his cabin had worked 'really hard' on.

Naruto was tempted to age his body again, so that he wouldn't be the shortest person in the huddle, but doing that would insinuate that he actually cared what Apollo's boy had to say.

"Naruto has more real world battle experience than any of us do alone and he's also the only one that can easily deal with airhead and wet-ass."

"Thalia and Percy." Selina told the counselors that were unaware of the pet names Clarisse had given the two members of the Big Three. Supposedly at least. Everyone assumed that Percy was the son of Poseidon by now, he had yet to be claimed, but there was too many signs pointing to it for it to be deniable.

"So Naruto is going to help us come up with a strategy to beat Hermes Cabin?" Katie asked.

"Why do we need a strategy at all? It's not like we've had a problem with winning before?" Pollux retorted.

"Before we weren't going up against two children of the big three. We won by a hair in the last match." Selina defended the idea of a plan.

"She's right. The Athena Cabin is getting scary good at strategy and with their new recruits, just charging in might not work this time around." Clarisse had to force herself to say that. Her pride felt wounded every time complimented an enemy.

"Well then what's your plan?" Lee glared at Naruto.

"Now hold on. We're not putting all this on Naruto." Selina stepped in front of her little brother. Guarding him Lee, though in her mind she felt as if she was guarding Lee from Naruto more than the other way around. Naruto restraint was almost totally exclusive to girls. Clark, one of the older sons of Aphrodite, thought it would be fun to try to pick on Naruto and had been hung from the camp's flag pole for it.

"Its fine, Nee-sama, I think I've come up with a good plan." Naruto stepped around her.

"Naruto I told you that you could just call me Selina."

"Nee-sama is fine." Naruto grinned back at Selina. She pouted just a bit. Being on a first name bases was key to developing a relationship, though Naruto might of know that and was just teasing her.

"Okay, lover-boy, what's the plan." Clarisse asked.

"Well first off just having a strategy has given us a huge advantage…" Naruto explained to the confusion of the counselors; how would just having a strategy give them any sort of advantage? Wasn't it just the natural thing to do? "… Because the Ares team has a history of just charging into battle the Athena Cabin's strategy while revolve around that. We're essentially ruining their day by doing something that they won't expect at all. Next I need to know how you usually charge."

"Straight forward." Clarisse answered. "Down the center. We just run over anyone that gets in our way."

"Alright then they're most likely have two groups coming from either side. A supposed clash with the Ares Cabin is suicide, Annabeth know that, so they definitely won't put too many forces in the normal path we would take. Hephaestus Cabin is the most defense oriented of all the cabins, so two of them will be the most likely to be the flag guards. All four of them look like they can bench press a small truck, they'll probably wield large shields, spears, and bastard swords as well as explosives and robots considering how much Charles loves creating both of those."

"Are you speculating all this?" Katie asked. "It's uncannily accurate."

"Don't be tricked! It's obvious that Clarisse or Selina informed him." Lee growled.

"Lee, be quiet unless you want a prostrate check." Clarisse growled hoisting up her spear.

"Fine, fine." Apollo's son paled.

"Naruto it's all well and nice that you want to figure out how both sides played in the past, but what does that have to do with what we're going to do today?"

"To know ones enemy is to know thyself." Naruto quoted. "Since we know what the enemy will most likely due we can plan around that. The only factors that are unanswered are Percy and Thalia, but Annabeth clings to Percy like they're married, so she knows what Percy can do. She'll put him near the river in hopes that Ares Cabin will target him." The Ares Cabin had a personally vendetta against Percy after Percy shamed their own, Annabeth definitely would use that to their advantage. "If not at the center then very close to it."

"They can't have that much confidence in him."

"He'll probably have back up, but the real problem is Percy. He near invincible while in water. His strength, speed, reflexes, and durability are increased to super human levels, the water heals his wounds faster than he can be injured, and his Hydrokinesis has developed in leaps and bounds and he's also discovered minor skill in Aerokinesis and Geomancy."

"How the hell are we supposed to deal with him then!?" Lee demanded.

"He has no type of mental fortification?" Naruto turned to Selina. "For that reason you, Drew, and Mitchell will be leading the dash for the flag. Charm speak anyone that gets in your way. Including Percy… Especially Percy." Naruto corrected himself. He turned to Clarisse. "You and Billy will take 'em out the second anyone falls under my siblings spell. Mitchell will also assist you in this." Billy Francis was the oldest son of Ares in the camp. He was a mammoth of a man and would be nearly unstoppable had he been faster.

"Why can't we take them out ourselves?" Selina asked not liking the idea of getting Clarisse's help. While they weren't exactly chummy before, they had been trying to one up each other ever since they started pursuing the same guy.

"Charmspeak cost a low amount of magic to use, but I don't know how many guys will be in the way. I need you and Drew to conserve energy long enough to make it to our opponents territory."

"What about girls? Shouldn't Mitchell be conserving his energy as well?" Katie asked.

"There are forty-three girl in camp in comparison to the eighty-two guys. The teams are more or less even, but of those girls thirty-one are on our side."

"In other words the chances of running into any girls is slim." Lee asserted.

"Right."

"What are the rest of us going to do while this little team you selected is dealing with Percy and who's ever with him?" Pollux asked.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked, but before anyone could question his sanity he continued. "Before anything else we're going to defend our side. We'll take out anyone that cross our line and wait it out until the game is almost complete before Drew, Mitchell, Silena, Clarisse, Billy, you, and Caster even move to far away from the base. The rest of us will stay back near the flag and stop anyone that remains from passes by us."

"So we're stopping their advancing force completely before we send in a small group of our own to finish them off?"

Naruto nodded to Silena's question. "A war is won easiest when you force the opponent to come into your territory. It's give us a home field advantage and they will be fresher since we'll be more or less stationary. They will most likely charge as quickly as possible, but even if they move slowly they'll have to make into our side, so they'll be at least winded by the time they make it to where we'll have snipers in the three waiting to pick them off… I assume that your members still have good aim even from high in the tree tops?" Naruto asked Lee.

"Our older members can fire from the trees, but the newer kids don't have much practice besides firing with their feet planted on the ground."

"Okay, those that can't fire from the trees will either stay back near the base and wait for the enemy or run as back up for our assault them. The rest will take up shelter in trees somewhere with one hundred feet behind our border."

"Right." Lee nodded.

"Ares Cabin will be divided up into either remaining near the base or as back-up. Clarisse I want you to choice your five best fighters and they'll also work as the assault teams back up if needed and only if needed. Everyone needs to conserve as much energy as possible."

"Why are I and my brother on the main assault team? We're not the best fighters you have." Pollux wasn't afraid to admit. While they were athletic, and competent combatants, they spent most of their time, which they should use training, chilling with their father. Being the sons of the god that ran the entire camp had its perks, but this always meant that they weren't the best choice for the most important part of a mission.

"I don't expect either of you to fight much. You'll be on the rear of the assault team. From my understanding all demi-gods have a portion of their godly parent's power, so when your team makes it to the flag I expect the two of you to unless madness on our opponents."

"Oh we're more than capable of doing that." Pollux grinned. Unleashes madness on people was he and his brother's favorite past time, nothing was funnier than watching the Ares kids cluck around like chickens. Their father had forbidden them from doing it during regular camp hours after one too many incidents and Clarisse usually ordered them to just remain back while her cabin charged into battle during previous iterations of capture the flag, so it had never accrued to either of them that they could have some fun inducing madness during the games.

"Good, if all goes well then their defenses will be easy picking after that."

"This plan is brilliant so far, but what about my cabin?" Katie asked.

"If I showed you a picture of a flower would you be able to create it?"

"The children of Demeter have an encyclopedic knowledge of all plants that grow on the planet, so yeah a picture would do. Why?"

Naruto pulled out a small note from his pocket and passed it to Katie. She unfurled it revealing it to be a page torn from a book and on it was a certain flower.

"This is-"

"The teishi yuri or halting lily." Naruto answered.

"I know that. It's a very rare flower native to Japan." Katie informed the unaware. "When irritated even a little it released a potent cloud of pollen. Even skin contact will cause paralysis for up to three hours. Growing this at our borders would be pure genius! With this in their way they're be lucky to even make it to our flag."

"Exactly, I want you and your siblings to make as much of them in a long rows in the routes we expect them to take. If you can only manage patches speard wide and ten feet long that would be find, though I would like them to be one hundred feet."

"We can handle that. We're mostly made to grow strawberries, so this will be a nice change."

"Good. So to summarize Demeter's Cabin will go before the game begins and set up the traps while those of Apollo's Cabin that are able will take post in the tree tops. Everyone else will remain at the base and hold off anyone that actually makes it through. After enough time has passed our assault team and their back up will move through a trail down the center that will be free of the teishi yuri. You will take out Percy using any means from charmspeak to madness. The moment he leaves the water take him out and drag him to the driest place you can find and then advance on the flag. Thalia will most like fly through the air to get to our flag without trouble. I want all archers to taking her down if the see the opportunity. She can carry at most two people. I believe that Luke will be one of them, so if we can bring them down into a field of our traps then that would be optimal, but if she actually makes it to our base them I'll engage them with every free man backing me up. Most importantly do not kill anyone. Do not forget that these are our friends." Naruto finished.

"Wow, way to go lover-boy." Clarisse applauded.

"If this is what you do to your friends then I'd hate to see how you treat you enemies." Lee laughed, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to like the young demigod.

"We have thirty minutes until the game starts, so we should start setting up now." Silena suggested.

"She's right." Clarisse agreed begrudgingly. "Tell your cabins their duties and let's kick some ass!" she rallied.

"Right!" The counselors plus Naruto broke from the war council and went to give out orders to their respective siblings.

**000Love000**

Team Ares all laid around their camp waiting for the eventually attack or for the Demeter children that had been sent out as scouts to come back and tell them that all of the advancing opponents had been all paralyzed.

Thalia had yet to come in with whoever she may be carrying. That either meant that Naruto's prediction had been off or that she had already been taken down.

"This plan better work." Clarisse growled at Naruto who set peacefully under flag with an Ares cabin member beside him. The rules of the game stipulated that only two demigods could guard the flag, which they were, but he never said that other demigod couldn't just happen to be waiting to attack nearby the flag.

"Why Clarisse-chan don't you love me anymore?" Naruto pouted playfully.

"D-Don't play like that!" Clarisse face reddened. Naruto face turned serious, though still relaxed.

"Trust and love go hand and hand, so just trust me. Even if they did go against my plans our defenses are strong. If time does run out we'll win by default since your team has the active flag."

"HERE THEY COME!" Grace Randolph, a ten year old blond daughter of Demeter, yelled running back into camp.

Sure enough seven or eight demigods from the enemy team came charging in from either side, but they looked tired and more than half were running with limps from the arrows sticking out of parts of their legs and others looked as if they were trying to ward off the effects of the teishi yuri. In other words they were quick picking for the children of Ares that waiting eagerly at the edge of the base.

Lee dropped down into the clearing from a tree and turned to Clarisse and Naruto. Naruto had to admire the boy's tree hopping skills. He could definitely pass for a tokubetsu jōnin with that skill and speed.

"They charged in like it was assumed. Twenty-five on each side. They never stood a chance."

"Did you get a view on Percy?" Naruto asked.

"He's in the river like you thought. Seven demigods are hiding, rather poorly, nearby."

"That's your queue?" Naruto gave Clarisse a cocky smile, as if to say 'I told you so'. While a part of her loved him another part wanted to smash him in the face with the butt of her spear in that instance.

"Let's move!" Clarisse roared, hoisting up her spear and charging down the designated path. The rest of her team quickly joined her and took up the agreed upon formation with their Apollo and Ares back-up following ten yards behind.

They were nearly stuck by a bolt of lightning that fell from the sky had Naruto not used a shunshin to appear in front of them in a gust of wind. He projected a barrier of wind to deflect the attack. Thalia hung over head with Luke in one hand and in turn Luke held Charles Beckendorf in his hand. In Thalia other hand was a custom spear expressed order and delivered from Hephaetus' forges by her father's command.

"Keep going!" Naruto ordered as the team circled around him.

Naruto clinched his fist as tightly as possible and shot it skyward. A ball of super compressed wind chased after Thalia, who flew up and over, but the air missile changed directions with her.

She would have been knocked out the sky from the blow had she not managed to narrowly dodge to the side of the wind which dissipated as it flew onwards.

She would have wondered why Naruto let up, but in her attempt to escape the trajectory of the wind blast she flew right into a volley of arrows courtesy of Cabin 7. Was that what he had been planning on?

She had to swoop low to avoid being hit. She nearly touched down in the middle of the Ares team's base, dropping Luke and Charles while she was low to the ground, before shooting back into the sky. She raised her spear, preparing to rain lightning down on the demigods again, but Naruto jetted up beside her.

"Sup, beautiful." Naruto winked. His supernatural charm was on full blast causing her to blush from the simple, cliché gesture.

"Right now is not the time to be flirting, Naruto!" Thalia growled trying to suppress any romantic desire that Naruto was intentionally trying to bring forth within her.

"I wouldn't say that. Seduction is a powerful weapon. Especially when I'm trying to distract you."

"Shut up!" She struck out with her spear and it unleashed a condensed beam of lightning. It hit dead on, punching a large hole into Naruto's chest. She was shocked for the entire half a second it took for it to vanish in a plume of smoke.

She looked down and saw Naruto, the real Naruto, waving to her from his place by the flag with a big grin on his face. He made a gesture, two fingers of one hand crossing in front of two finger of his other hand, forming a cross. In a mass of smoke four identical copies of Naruto appeared in front of Naruto. One charged for Luke and Charles. The rest all shot into the air and headed right for her.

She unleashed a flurry of lightning from her hand but they breezed around the web of electricity making her groaned in annoyance.

She would be delighted to see a horde of Narutos had the situation been different but as it were she was left trying to figure out how to kill the clones as they dodged around her attacks. They flew around Thalia at a distance, seemingly content to just evade every act she tried to send their way.

One clone got courageous and flew in close. Thalia swung out with her spear and caught it across the chest. It vanished in a plume of smoke that clouded her view long enough for a clone to fly in under its cloak and reach out for her.

Before she could strike water surrounded her from all sides. Her nose burnt as it water invaded it and her limbs felt completely restricted by the surprisingly solid water.

She felt the chances of drowning were very real now. If she was thinking logically then she knew Naruto would kill her, but fear clouded her. She tried frantically to free herself. In a desperate attempt she dragged up as much power as her body could muster, the tug in her stomach becoming painfully tight. Her body sparked at first and then electricity erupted from every pore of her skin.

The clone, who had a hand in the water to keep her aquatic prison together, let out a pained scream as he dispelled. She caught a breath of air, but she couldn't do anything more as a frigid air blew into her, pushing the residual water into her and freezing. The last clone grinned in victory.

She could not remain airborne in the block of ice that had taken her. She plummeted fifteen feet to the ground, spinning and twirling along the way. She crashed into the earth breaking the ice. Unfortunately her head smashed into the ground as she landed. She slipped into unconsciousness without further ado.

Charles felt like the luckiest guy in the camp as two daughters of Aphrodite wrapped themselves around his burly arms.

"Beckykins, you do want get that stupid flag." One whispered into his ear hotly.

"Yeah, you just want to have fun with us, right?" the other whispered to him just as hotly. Neither girl was blessed with charm speak, it being a selective ability amongst Aphrodite's children, but that didn't mean that their natural, magical charm wasn't as useful.

"Right, forget that flag." Charles agreed, lost in his lust He looked to one of the girls. She batted her eyelashes playfully. He was lost in the beauty of her features and that was his undoing.

"Rasengan!" Naruto clone #4 roared slamming a low powered Rasengan into the distracted demigod. It wasn't spinning fast enough to grind away at Beckendorf's organs, but it did knock the air out of him and send his spinning into a tree and then through that tree. He slumped to the ground, knocked out.

Luke looked to his two fallen comrades as he slammed the butt of his sword into another kid's nose, putting him to sleep. He was surrounded from all sides by demigods. The Ares' cabin had spears, shields, and swords hefted, Aphrodite's cabin looked surprisingly serious with their daggers and swords at the ready, Apollo's cabin had arrows trained on him, and Demeter's cabin were holding those strange flowers that he'd scene take down nearly all of his forces. He didn't know exactly what the cloud of dust those things released could do, but he wasn't eager to find out.

"Looks like you lose, Luke." Naruto told him as the circle parted to let him and. Luke knew now, for sure, that he was lucky that Naruto hadn't been his real enemy.

"This is your doing, right! Getting the Ares cabin to follow an actually plan? Rallying your cabin into a frenzy? I'll admit, you're good." Luke raised his sword in front of him. "But how about a wager. Just me versus you in a sword fight, no fancy business. If I win then you let me get the flag and take the game. Come on, you're not scared are you?"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Naruto pulled at his ring band. In his left hand manifested his katana. "We win the day no matter what, but I do want to see what the fabled greatest swordsman in a century can do." Naruto raised his sword in front of him just as Luke had.

"So it's a deal?"

"Nope." Naruto answered simply he kicked off the ground and swung down with his blade. "Just fight, you'll sleep better knowing you at least tried.

Luke blocked it and stepped to the side. He swung for Naruto's exposed right side, but the boy did a quick shift in direction and swung his katana in the way of the attack. The swing was strong enough to send Luke skidding; his soles digging into the ground as he tried to come to a still.

"Come on, Castellan!" Naruto laughed kicking off the ground and swinging his blade down on Luke, but the son of Hermes managed to dodge. Demigods were physically superior to humans and a demigod of Luke's caliber, who had been intensely training for years, was a nimble and fast as a lower level jonin.

He proved his skill as he repeatedly dodged Naruto's attacks, narrowly missing death with each swing, he ducked under on attack that would have sliced into his ribs and the rolled on the way of a downward slash. He came to a stop on his knees and swung out at Naruto's abdomen, but the boy skipped back out the way of Luke's attempt.

Luke sprang up and raised his sword over his head intending to bring it down onto Naruto's shoulder but Naruto grabbed Luke's descending arm by the wrist and swung his katana out, holding against Luke's neck.

"Well that was disappointing." Naruto pouted.

Luke mind raced he searched for a scenario that would free him to fight on, but just then the conch horn singling the end of the game blared.

The demigod's around Luke yelled, screamed, and cheered in victory.

Luke was shocked. How had they made it to the flag so quickly? Annabeth had been sure that Percy would be able to stop whatever forces that tried to pass the border. He looked at Naruto. "You saw through everything."

Naruto lowered his katana and released his grip on his wrist. "Not everything, just what I felt was important." Naruto katana returned to a ring as he slipped it on his finger. "Now if you don't mind. I'd like to join my team in our victory dance."

Luke stood flabbergasted as Naruto went and joined his team in celebration. Yeah he was definitely glad that Naruto wasn't his enemy.

**000Love000**

**That is it for this chapter of Love. I wanted this chapter to be a filler chapter to develop Naruto's character some more, since in the Lightning Thief the capture the flag game should have been for a little while longer, but I pretty much said screw that after I was stumped on what to write for like a week.**

**Naruto has been helping Percy with his powers for around three days at the point of this chapter. You may be thinking that three days is a pretty sort period of time for Percy to develop the powers to the degree I described him having, to which I'll say that you're probably right, but even in the PJ and HoO books the heroes powers develop pretty quickly. On the bright side this will just make the fights with the bigger monsters better.**

**Naruto will be kinda like Jason Grace in the since that if you don't look closely he appears to be perfect, but Naruto's flaws will become more apparent as I get into the real meat of the story.**

**I have decided that I will skip some scenes from the books and I'll more or less skip The Sea of Monsters all together since most of you already guessed that it was the book I said I would be skipping one of the book a while ago. It is my least favorite book of the series and doing it would be kind of pointless with Thalia already being free. Within the context of this story it'll just be a quest that Naruto didn't go on. **

**The power scale for the PJ universe was hard for me to decide upon. Demigods can often keep up with the gods, titans, and giants in fights so saying that they are just as strong as normal humans doesn't sound quite right, so here's the scale as I see it.**

**A demigod upon arriving at camp half-blood are somewhere in the range of high genin to low chunin in strength but not necessarily skill.**

**A demigod that has been training for several years such as Luke, Clarisse, Selina, Lee, and other counselors are between the strength and skill of a high level chunin and an average Jonin.**

**All demigods of the Big Three after becoming aware of their powers will be as strong as a tokubetsu jonin, but will be as skilled as normal human. After some training they could potentially be as strong as a S-rank shinobi.**

**The minor gods are all at least as strong as an S rank.**

**The Olympians and Giants are about as strong as Pein with the strongest being along the lines of Madara's strength as the juubi Jinchurriki.**

**The Protogenoi are without exception as strong as Kaguya.**

**Reviews, if you liked the story. In-depth reviews on what you liked and disliked about the story as well as what I could improve upon are very helpful for me and keep me motivated to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. **

**As an incentive the review that I view as the best will be able to decide a pairing for this story. It can be a side pairing of an additional girl to Naruto's harem. If it's that latter than I will tell you the complete harem, so that you don't choose someone that is already in.**

**This 'competition' will close at the posting of chapter 8, so you have this chapter and next chapter to try. Chapter 8-9 will also have a different incentive to review and so on and so forth, so come on review it only with take a less than 1 minute of the 1440 minutes you get in each day.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


	7. Epic VII: Meeting and Backlashes

The council room of Olympus was silent. All thirteen Olympians within the room were silent as they watched the game unfold within the great hearth's flames.

"What. Was. That?" Hermes broke the silence. The Olympians occasionally assembled to watch their Greek children go at it, but only on special occasions, like when the demigods went up against the hunters of Artemis, but Apollo promised that this particular game would be an extra special affair with both Dionysus and Aphrodite backing him up on that fact, strangely enough.

Never in the camps history had they seen a game of capture the flag so brutally, one-sided. Athena's cabin and their allies had been utterly decimated. A handful of demigods had been left standing. On the other team only a handful had been taken down.

"How is this possible!? My Annabeth was the one to plan the assault. It was a glorious plan that couldn't have been stopped by those Neanderthals!" Athena was pissed. Her cabin was put down like cows to the slaughter.

"Watch your mouth, woman!" Ares growled.

"I saw this coming." Dionysus garnered the attention of the gods. "Naruto seems to be in a league of his own amongst our children. He played the game like it was a real war."

"Who was this Naruto?" Poseidon asked.

"The blond kid that took down Luke Castellon." Hermes glared at Apollo.

"My boy would have won that bout had the game not ended?"

"I would love to see how he would have. Maybe he could bite off his on hand." Artemis joked at Hermes' expense and anger.

"That boy, who does he belong to?" Hephaestus wondered aloud.

"As if you need to ask!" Hera eyes were cold as she turned to Zeus. "Who did you screw this time?" She snarled.

"It wasn't me!" Zeus raised his hands in surrender. "I promise!"

"If not you then, maybe, Apollo?" Athena looked to the Greek god of the sun.

"I have become the boy's patron, but he is not actually mine." Apollo corrected. The gods of Olympus looked unnerved by that. It was rare for Apollo to become a patron of anyone that was not the Oracle of Delphi, but those that he chose were always key in bringing the world into a new era. And new wasn't always better.

"Do none of you pay attention to what goes on in the camp?" Dionysus grumbled.

"We are far too busy to pay attention to petty affairs." Zeus defended. He didn't mean for it to come out so nonchalant, as if he cared nothing for his children, but none of the gods/goddesses focused on the camp too often. They were always busy no matter how many parts they divided themselves into, so as long as they felt their children were safe they didn't actually check up on them. "Now who is the boy's parent!?"

"Naruto-kun, is my child." Aphrodite purred.

"No, really whose kid is he?" Artemis looked back and forth for any of the other Olympians to speak up. Just like her the rest of them looked skeptical as well.

Aphrodite pouted. "I speak the truth! Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone!"

"Zeus, Poseidon he's one of your, right?" Demeter asked the members of the big three.

"She does not lie." Dionysus spoke up. "He is indeed the son of Aphrodite."

"How does that make sense!?" Athena bawled. "He can control the wind and best a son of Hermes!"

"That kid is beyond powerful. He inherited all of Aphrodite's powers and her father's as well." Apollo claimed.

"Ouranos." Hera muttered weakly. "This has never happened before."

"I wouldn't say that. To this day my legacies still carries the power of my boy Periclymenus, so maybe some of Aphrodite's children had the power of Ouranos. Wouldn't be the first time we didn't notice something important." Poseidon mentioned.

"That is one thing, but to have the powers of a Titan… Do you even have your father's powers?" Athena asked the love goddess.

"I do." Aphrodite shocked the council. "I'm not very good at using them though. I would have to be like really angry to even make a tornado or a rainstorm."

"You have been an Olympian for millennia and yet you never mentioned this!" Zeus roared.

"I did not see a reason to." Aphrodite spoke, unfazed by Zeus anger. "When I do get mad enough to use my father's powers they go out of control. They're too destructive for my tastes, so I ignore them."

"What are the chances of your other children having the powers of Ouranos?" Poseidon asked.

"There's a bit of father in all of my children."

"Then why do none of them show it?" Hestia asked.

"The way I figure it is that the power is so small that at most they would be capable of is causing a wave or a breeze."

"That make no sense! How can this kid fly then?"

"Naruto is an Mūnshison." Apollo announced.

"WHAT!" Zeus voice was as the sky, booming through the entity of Olympus.

"That's not possible. That shouldn't be possible." Hermes said. "How is that possible?" He looked to Aphrodite.

The gods did not enjoy acknowledging other Pantheons. Is was like acknowledging that they weren't the supreme rulers of the Earth. For the Greek/Roman only held dominion over part of the earth shared with other Pantheons, Egyptian, Norse, Hindu, and so on. The Mūnshison were sub-humans. Created by the goddess Kaguya; the daughter of the Shinto god of the Moon, Tsukiyomi. The Mūnshison were mortals with the magic of the Shinto, called chakra by their kind. This chakra empowered them. There civilians were thrice as strong as a human civilian and their strongest warriors, Kage as they were called, could rival the minor Greek gods/goddesses. The most relevant aspect about them is that they could not mate with those that had other forms of magic… as in a goddess like Aphrodite. Naruto's body should have literally ripped itself apart from the conflict of two vastly different, conflicting forms of magic battling for supremacy within his Origin, the name given to a mortal's internal magic "container".

"How can he be alive? He should have died in the womb… like the… rest…" Demeter stopped talking as her mood slowly dropped like the rest of the council's. The Mūnshison existed within a location cut off from the world similar to how Olympus and the Underworld laid on their own plains of existence, but they were not beyond the grasp of any of the gods, so there had been times that the Olympians had tried to make children with the Mūnshison, if only to produce better demigod children to one up they colleagues, but the results had been regrettable. Even the most iron hearted of the Council did not like to hear of their children dying before their time.

"Naruto's mother was a genius with seals. I was scared when she told me that she was pregnant, but she managed to use seals to create Naruto a Second Origin that would syphon in his Greek powers while living his chakra in his original Origin. She managed it all before any complication arouse."

"Umm, Aphrodite, what do you mean mother? Wouldn't you be the mother?" Hestia asked. The others looked just as confused except for Apollo. The sun god had a perverse grin on his face.

"You went futa, didn't you?" the god of prophecies asked.

"Why yes I did." Aphrodite grinned coyly. "Kushina was without exception the best partner I've ever had."

"HEY!" Ares yelled, but Aphrodite rolled her eyes to him. The war god knew that he wasn't even in her top ten; she had no idea why he was always offended when she pointed that out.

"What's a futa?" Zeus asked out of the loop of Japanese culture. Aphrodite looked as if she was going to go into explicit detail.

"A hermaphrodite." Athena answered knowing it would save time.

"You can do that!" Poseidon screamed louder than he had planned in his mind, but it was kinda shocking. There wasn't a soul on Olympus that hadn't seen Aphrodite naked, the woman was a nudist at heart after all, but the sea god never remembered seeing anything longer than a clit hanging between the woman's legs.

"It was a trick I picked up from one of my sons?" Aphrodite answered. Hermaphroditus, godling son of Hermes and Aphrodite, as well as the world's first hermaphrodite.

"But you shouldn't be able to produce sperm!" Hermes countered confidently, but he quickly got a dry look from Artemis.

"Neither do you." The goddess of the hunt AND childbirth informed. "We're beings of energy, we don't actually have reproductive organs that function like mortals. When you ejaculate you release a liquefied energy, not cum. Just as when a goddess receives a male's seed, energy forms around it creating a womb. If Aphrodite injects her energy into another's vagina it would be just as effective as if you did so. And how do I know more about this then you!?" the gods withheld their snickering as best they could. A virgin goddess explaining sex to one of the horniest gods on Mount Olympus was a horribly funny interaction.

"Well dad never gave me the birds and the bees talk."

"Are you faulting me for you ignorance!?" Zeus voice nearly boomed.

"N-no, sir." Hermes denied.

"Good, how the way the boy was conceived aside. The point is he is dangerous and must be controlled."

"Already got things under control." Apollo spoke smoothly. "I've become the boy's patron and we have an understanding that I'm in charge."

"By understanding do you mean him shooting arrows through doppelgangers transformed to look like you?" Dionysus asked.

"He does that?" Apollo asked distraught.

"Naruto was raise as little more than an object! Forced to kill even though he didn't want to!" Aphrodite growled. "What part of you thought it was a good idea to make yourself the master of my son!?" Aphrodite's powers flared. All but the two present members of the Big Three were affected by her outburst. Most people turned to Hera or Athena when they thought of the strongest goddess, but Aphrodite was in direct lineage to one of the Protogenoi and held control over one of the largest domains, she was without a doubt the strongest of the Olympians, only rivaled by Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Rivaled not bested.

"S-sorry, but the boy m-must be controlled. He can defy the Fates."

Apollo's words silenced the council for what felt like the billionth time to them. The pressure of Aphrodite's power let up allowing Apollo to breathe smoothly.

"He's already disrupted the course of the great prophecy. He must be keep under control."

"Yes, because attempting to control the demigods has worked out so well in the past." Hera chastised. There wasn't a single god or goddess that tried to control the actions of the demigods more than Hera, so she understood how it could backfire; the most obvious case being Heracles. She tried everything to kill, manipulate, or break the boy and it only blew up in her face in the end.

"I say we let the boy do what he wants and just keep a watchful eye on him. If he steps onto the wrong course then we'll just correct him." Artemis suggested.

"A good idea…" Zeus nodded his face set in a thoughtful expression. "…You and your hunters will take on that job. Go to Camp Half-blood immediately and keep him close at all times."

"Father! That is not what I meant!"

"Yet it is what I ordered!" Artemis shriveled back as her father's hard gaze fell on her.

"I have other duties! The moon chariot won't push itself!"

"Split yourself between the jobs." Zeus commanded quite literally. The Olympians rarely had to be in one place. They were close to omnipresent; capable of being in numerous different locations at once. Poseidon for example, despite sitting in his council chair, was currently sitting on his throne under the sea and in a fishing boat off the banks of the Mississippi.

"Father please, my hunters-"

"-Will be needed at camp with the coming threats." Athena corrected Artemis of whatever she was about to saw. The hunter goddess glared at the strategist goddess; looking ready to say a few choice words. "The great prophecy could still happen. You have the most experience with children. Even beyond Naruto you will be needed to guide Percy and Thalia."

The room seemed to get colder at the mention of the daughter of Zeus. Dark emotions were being exuded by the Queen of the Olympians even as she tried to conceal it. She casted a dark gaze at her husband, who had the decency to look shocked.

"Hera. I'm telling you I didn't do it." He protested. Even since Hermes had passed on the news that Thalia was no longer a tree Zeus had been in a nonstop argument with his wife.

"Then who did it, Zeus!? Only a god or a magical item could have reversed your power! So tell me who did it!?" Hera was confident that the gods wouldn't cross her by helping a child of Zeus unnecessarily, one of the things that could really set her off, and she was right. Even Apollo, capable of great acts of healing, didn't lift a hand to assist in his little sister's freedom.

"I thought I included that in my report. It was that Nathan boy that freed her." Dionysus drooled.

"Nathan?" Hera asked.

"Excuse me… I meant Naruto." Dionysus corrected himself.

Hera's eyes darkened. Unbeknownst to Dionysus he had included Naruto's name but Hermes had cleverly removed it without it being noticed, he'd seen what happened and was doing Naruto a favor for helping his son, but now Hera would definitely be out for his blood and Thalia's blood as well.

"Can we get back to what's important!?" Artemis whined going into complete 'daddy's little girl' mode. "I'm don't wanna go to camp." She pouted.

"You're going. End of discussion, end of meeting. Poseidon let it be known that you do not have much longer to return my Master bolt to me. Brother you may be, but my patience draws thin even for family."

"I will say this once more. I do not have you little toy, but if it's a war you want it'll be a war you'll lose." Poseidon left no room for further argument as he vanished in a cloud of water vapor.

Zeus left through the back entrance, right behind his throne, a shortcut to his palace. He rubbed his head. He needed some Ambrosian Aspirin.

Hera followed Zeus, probably to push for some type of punishment for Naruto, Thalia, or both.

The rest of the Olympians filed out save for Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis.

"I will be sure to punish you for transgressions." Aphrodite growled at Apollo.

"Is that really necessary?" The last time Aphrodite 'punished' Apollo she made him fall madly in love with Akhlys. If Aros hadn't taken pity on him he would still be living with misery, speaking quite literally.

Aphrodite ignored him and turned to Artemis. "Make sure you hunters don't use their usual antics with Naruto. I guarantee they're get more than they asked for." The lady of doves turned and walked away. The hunters took to badmouthing, belittling, and shaming any boy that crossed their path. Artemis didn't know if she should really be worried or not, but she would tell her hunters to steer clear of Naruto as much as possible just to be safe.

**000Love000**

Thalia Grace groaned as her eyes opened. The first thing she noticed was the rows of bed filled with fellow campers, all unconscious. Then she notices the sterile smell and absolute cleanliness of the room. She was in an infirmary, which was for sure. The last thing she notices was the arm wrapped around her waist. Looking back she saw Naruto, in his older form, lying asleep with her in his embrace.

"He treated you wounds personally." Thalia nearly caught whiplash as she spun her head to the sound of the voice: Luke chilling in a chair looking as if he was guarding all the sleeping demigods. "That battle was brutal."

"You don't have to tell me." Thalia nearly laughed looking back to Naruto. "He didn't hold anything back."

"Oh so you're giving all the credit to your boyfriend." Luke teased causing a blush to grace Ms. Grace's checks.

"Shut up, idiot!" She whispered embarrassed. "I was probably him that planned everything!"

"You're right about that. It's kind of unfair. He's a super cunning, over powered chick magnet."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling that somebody's jealous."

"Me jealous...?" Luke asked laughingly. "…hmmm… yeah, I guess I am. He has you afterall."

"Luke." Thalia voiced cracked a bit. She never knew that Luke… it was hard to even think like that now that Naruto was in her life.

"Don't worry. I know that you got your eyes for lover-boy now. I'm sure you'll have lot of pretty storm devils together."

"Shut. Up." Thalia growled harshly, yet not hostilely. Her face was scarlet at the imprecation.

"Hm. I probably would have eventually made a move had you not been, ya know, turned into a tree, but now it just seems weird thinking about you like that."

"Well you're practically an adult now our age gape is a lot bigger than it was before."

"Practically!? I'm only enough to vote now! I'm an adult." Luke protested.

"An adult that still goes to summer camp? Why, I want to be just like you when I grow up." The two old friend perked up. Naruto was staring at them both. "So did I interrupt a moment?"

"Yes, you did." Thalia drove an elbow into his rib.

"Ow." Naruto said dully not really feeling any pain behind the blow. "OUCH!" He yelled as Thalia drove a far stronger, lightning infused elbow into his rib. He definitely felt that one. "Was that necessary!?"

"That's for freezing me!" Thalia growled lowly so not to wake the demigods, it was miraculous they sleep through Naruto's screech of pain.

"Sorry, I already got this lecture from Luke and Chiron. I only know how to win, mercy isn't something I practice."

"Well the next time you freeze me, I'll fry something of yours… off." Thalia threatened.

"What's that supposed to me? Wouldn't be smarter to fry all of me."

"She means she's gonna neuter you."

"What! How am I supposed to pee then?"

"A girl threatens to take what makes you a man and that's all you worried about?" Luke sounded skeptic.

"What else should I be worry 'bout?"

"How about the fact that you can't fuck anymore?"

"Luke!" Thalia chastised Luke's openly vulgar language with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"How do I 'fuck'?" Naruto asked.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't think I should be teaching you that." Luke joked.

"Naruto don't worry about that." Thalia said. "I'll teach you when you're ready."

"Laying claim to his virginity already!? Bold move." Luke applauded.

"We'll be eating lightning baked beach boy for breakfast if you don't shut it." Thalia flashed Luke her hand sparking with lightning.

"Chill. I was only joking. Naruto do you really not know about sex?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, my sex is male." Naruto answered smartly.

"No not that, intercourse." Luke clarified with the scientific term.

"What's intercourse?" Naruto question.

"You never read about this?" Luke was stunned.

"Nope."

"You know about seduction though." Thalia pointed out more than a bit shocked herself.

"Yeah you lure someone into dropping their guard then you take 'em out."

"That's not the only thing that can happen after you seduce someone, dude." Luke was on the verge of busting a gut.

"What else is there to do?"

"Enough talking about this!" Thalia felt as if she would faint if they keep this up. "Just know that when two people love each other they do it."

"So me and you are going to do it?" Naruto asked innocently and Luke looked like he was trying really hard not to scream out at the hilarity.

"Y-yeah. One d-day, wh-when we're ready."

"I got to know! I'm ready now!" Naruto assured her.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luke laughter woke up the entire infirmary of demigods. By Tyche's favor Chiron, in the next room over didn't wake up.

**000Love000**

The next day Thalia immediately searched out Selina and Clarisse and asked them met up with her on the steps of her bank like cabin.

"What do you want, airhead?" Clarisse greeted as she normally would. Thalia glared at her for the insult, but she did not humor the war demigod with at insulting retort.

"I'm wondering the same. Why have us come met you during activities." Silena asked more than a bit suspicious while fingering her dagger. Every time they had been near each other for the last couple days a fight would break out amongst them, so being asked to meet during a time were the cabins were vacant seemed like an obvious trap. Clarisse probably thought the same considering that she had her electric spear on her back.

"It's about Naruto."

"Duh!" Clarisse groaned. "Why else would we be talking?" Clarisse growled.

"He wants to have sex." Thalia blurted out, right to the point.

"W-what!" Silena nearly yelled. Clarisse was silent though as a blush stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Luke was joking around last night and brought up 'fucking'. That led into this entire conversation about sex. As it would turn out Naruto didn't know about it, but now he's really interested in learning more."

"Well fuck." Clarisse grumbled out an unintentionally pun. "I thought he would have read something about sex with all the books he claimed to have read."

"The people that raised him probably wanted to keep it PG. He's still a kid afterall." Silena contemplated aloud.

"That's what we figured out last night." Thalia verified. "But why would they care what he read if they just wanted him as a weapon?"

"That irrelevant." Clarisse pointed out. "But when did you get a chance to talk to Naruto last night. You were out of it after the game."

"We shared a bed last night." Thalia sounded triumphant as she revealed this to her love rivals.

"WHAT!" Clarisse yelled grabbing the shaft of her spear read to whip it off her back and run it through the daughter of Zeus.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Silena asked through narrowed eyes.

"We only cuddled." Thalia rolled her eyes. "We were in an infirmary full of demigods what could we do?" Thalia chastised.

"Good." Clarisse calmed down. "Cuz I plan on taking lover-boy's virginity for myself."

"How do you figure that we'd let you?" Silena snarled.

"How do you figure that either of you could stop me." Clarisse snarled back.

"This is serious, so let's actually talk this out." Thalia stopped the coming argument momentarily

"What's there to talk about!? It's simple enough. The next time me and Naruto are alone we'll be bumping uglies 'nough said." Clarisse implied crudely.

"You can't be serious!" Thalia was in disbelief. "You've only known each other for a few weeks."

"So!? I want to see what sex's like. It's probably amazing. Our parents can't stop doing it." This was truer from the children of Zeus, Ares, and Aphrodite more than any other offspring of the gods/goddesses, except maybe Apollo and Hermes.

"Sex is something sacred!" Silena disputed.

"Off course you would buy into that crap!" Clarisse laughed.

"Silena's right. You should wait. You don't even know if you will end up with Naruto."

"Oh, I know I will. Thinking otherwise is stupid. Victory goes to the confident!" Clarisse jeered.

Thalia and Silena were silent as they tried to devise acceptable comebacks.

"I won't let you." Silena settled for falling back on threatening to stop her.

"Unless you plan to kill me right now you won't stop me."

"What if I get to him first?" Thalia presented her ultimatum.

"Not you, too!?" Selina rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sex is serious, girls! Giving it up this soon will only have negative feedbacks!"

"Sex is one of, if not the, ultimate display of love." Thalia stated as if the daughter of the personification of Love didn't already know that. "Naruto's first could be a deciding factor on who he chooses and I'll be damned if I lose to Ms. Warmonger, here." Thalia casted sharp eyes at Clarisse.

Ultimately it was peer pressure, plain and simple. More on Clarisse part than Naruto's. The blond had left it alone after Thalia had said she just wanted to wait, but she refused to lose Naruto to Clarisse and would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

"Fine then. I except you challenge, but let's see who can find him first!" Her words spoken Clarisse ran from them as if she was charging into war.

Thalia eyes widened not expecting the war maiden to suddenly run off, but she was to her feet and in the air in a matter of seconds.

Silena looked at the whole scene with a frown. She was intent on waiting and she would do just that. She just had to get to Naruto first and convince him to do the same. She smiled only a bit as the two girls left. She had the advantage in a sense, as a counselor she knew the schedules of all her charges and that was why she knew that while Thalia and Clarisse ran off into different directions both ways were wrong.

She dashed off from Cabin 1 as well, not as fast as either of her rivals, but with the leverage she had she would certainly make it to Naruto first.

**000Love000**

Naruto was in the arrow range with Lee Fletcher by his side.

"First to ten?" Lee set the bet.

"Loser has volunteer to be the stable cleaner for a year." Naruto set the punishment.

The other campers looked over as the two boy prepared to challenge each other yet again. It had been this way ever since Naruto had insulted the Apollo's Cabin's craftsmanship. Lee would challenge Naruto at every turn, usually at tasked that neither had any true advantage over the other at, but Naruto was better, or at least better than Lee, in every challenge be it Pegasi flying, rock climbing, or even cooking. Though in the last regard than was only because Lee chose to work while barely looking to a cook book for reference whereas Naruto's near OCD-level obsession when it came to following orders lead him to making his meal to the exact specification of his cook book, written by Gordon Ramsay. Needless to say his meal was superior.

Today was different though Lee was out for blood, so he challenged Naruto to archery. He would obviously win, being the son of male half of the Twin Archers of Olympus.

Luke stood between them with his left arm raised. "Ready…" Both blondes hoisted their bows and put a hand on an arrow in their quivers.

"Begin!" Luke's hand dropped and both boy's immediately began. Lee pulled out an arrow, notched it to his bow, leveled it evenly and squarely, gauged for distance, corrected for the flow of the wind, and then fired; doing all of that within two seconds.

Naruto merely took of an arrow, barely even looking at his target, a small apple atop a wood log post, and released the bow. All under half a second.

Lee was skill, Naruto was instinct, and in this case instinct was winning out as Naruto systematically hit apple after apple, dead center, with the force behind each shot piercing cleanly through each apple before lodging into trees fifty feet behind the posts.

Lee arrows hit center and lodged themselves into the apple without sending them tumbling off the posts, but he simply wasn't fast enough.

"Winner, Naruto!" Luke called just as Lee had released an arrow into his fifth apple.

"Well looks like you'll be smelling like shit, Lee!" a random Ares kid taunted from within the crowd of his siblings.

"I win… again." Naruto voice was dispassionate in his claim to victory. Beating Lee was only fun the first dozen or so times.

"Impressive, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto perked up at the mention of his name turned to a part of the firing range that was populated by trees. From out of the woods several girls appeared, young with the youngest being ten and the oldest maybe fifteen. They all wore white shirts, silver jackets, silver camouflage pants and black combat boots.

Leading the horde of girls was the one that complimented him, an impossibly cute girl of twelve with auburn hair and silvery eyes. At her side was a girl that appeared to be fifteen with long, silky black hair, brown skin that best mimicked copper in color, a slightly upturned nose, and eye black like cooled volcano rock. Around her head was a silver circlet that set her apart from the other girls.

"Thanks, I don't think I've met any of you before though."

Naruto ears picked up one of the girls murmuring 'don't remind us', but her remark seemed to irritate the copper skinned girl as she turned a fierce glare to the girl for the remark. She shriveled back and hid behind on of the bigger girls for protection.

"Lady Artemis." Lee gulped as he spoke from beside Naruto.

"Hello nephew." The girl dubbed 'Lady Artemis' sounded about as passionate as Naruto had moments before.

"Hey is that like the actual Artemis?" Naruto didn't do a very good job as he whispered to Lee, though he probably wasn't trying that hard. Lee nodded grimly subconsciously taking a couple steps back. Bad experiences from trying to flirt with a hunter or two back in the days were his horns were greener and he didn't quite understand how protective Artemis was off her daughters.

"Do not whisper in the presence of my lady, clown!" the circlet wearing girl reprimanded.

"Don't tell me what to do… um... I'm not used to insulting girls. Give me a second!" Naruto took a thinking pose and he looked the girl up and down. "Ringhead!" Naruto retorted rather lamely.

"Boys truly are inferior. It shows most in their mental capacity." The girl mocked receiving laughs from all of the girls of her pack save for Artemis. While she appeared amused it was more so amusement at the entire situation rather than her lieutenant's joke specifically.

"Hey! Take that back!" Mitchell demanded stepping from the crowd of demigods, Lacy joining him.

"Yeah aniki, is the strongest demigod in camp! He can stomp any of you into the ground!" Lacy mocked. Naruto had been teaching her, and anyone that wanted to learn, the basics of his language which was very close to Japanese. Lacy had taken to calling him 'aniki' ever since she learned that he was a tad bit older than her.

"You want to repeat that?" the ringlet wearing girl growled stepping towards them a bit, though anyone could see she was targeting Mitchell more so than Lacy. Her prejudice against men taking hold.

Like a blowing wind, Naruto was instantly in front of his siblings, right it the girl's path of sight. "Back off…" Naruto growled, his irises glowing a nefarious crimson. "Or I'll kill you were you stand." Naruto growled. Pissing Naruto off was easy enough.

Step 1. Behave hostilely.

Step 2. Try to target ANYONE that he had determined to be precious to him.

"Is that a threat?" the girl nearly laughed, but settled for smirking.

"No, it's a warning. I figured a bitch that claims to be 'superior' would know the difference." Naruto ridiculed.

"Why you…" the girl reached for a dagger on her hip.

"Zoë…" Artemis said no more to get her adopted daughter to back down. "…Uzumaki I had hoped you to be more civilized. It's rather crude of you to call a girl a bitch."

"No." Naruto asserted. "A girl is a girl. A bitch is a bitch. Male, female… I don't have to see what they have dangling between their legs to spot a bitch…" Naruto pointed at Zoë. "…and that is definitely a bitch!"

"I'll kill you!" Zoë lost her temper, which in retrospect was that big to begin with, and would have charged Naruto Artemis not blocked her path by raising her arm in front of her.

"Watch you words, _little_ boy." Artemis growled. "You would do better to understand your situation."

"Please enlighten me then?" Naruto asked calming down just a bit.

"My hunters and I were sent by the Olympian Council to make sure you stay on the proper path."

"We're here to put a leash on you." Zoë grinned knowing that no matter how ballsy the boy thought he was he wouldn't try to stand up to a goddess sent by the entire council of Olympus.

Naruto head dropped so that his hair could only be seen.

"You subjugated him rather quickly, my lady." Zoë applauded to the agreement of the other hunters.

"No one…" Naruto spoke lowly, but everyone could hear him clearly. His hands were clenching and unclenching. "No one…" The area seemed to become windy and colder making some of the demigods rub at their arms to dispel the cold. "… **FUCKING CONTROLS ME**!" Naruto's raged boiled over. His eyes became completely red as crimson and black chakra engulfed him; shrouding his like a mass of translucent fire. The ground behind his began to turn black and only seemed to spread out, killing the grass that it passed under.

Demigod and hunter alike stepped back as power that should only be held by a true god filled the area.

Artemis was taken aback by the power behind the boy's anger, but she did not let it show. "Take him down!" she orders without delay.

The hunter charged loyally; following their lady's command without complaint.

"**STAY AWAY**!" Blue fire erupted from him mouth and hit the hunters that had taken the lead, but it did not burn, instead it left them frozen in rigid, frigid blocks of ice.

Those behind them charged onward, but Naruto raised his hand and they were all hoisted into the air. Their body contorted in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible until the sick sound of bone snapping and then being forced partially out of the flesh was heard. Blood began to ooze from the girls, from the nose or the ears or the nose or their own sweat glands.

Zoë managed to find a blind spot while her sisters were being taken down and charged forward. She reached Naruto and sent a high kick at his head. It connected, but it didn't do any damage. Only succeeding in drawing his attention.

"**I SAID STAY AWAY**!" Naruto lashed out with a hard right hook to the face. Never noticing as his hand glowed pale pink for the split second that his fist connected.

Zoë's body left the ground and went spiraling through a mass of trees.

Artemis stared in disbelief as her daughters were decimated in all of three seconds. She reacted without thinking, drawing an arrow, and unleashing it, but it seemed to disintegrate as it came in contact with Naruto's cloak of chakra.

'_Sweetie_.' Naruto stopped for a moment as a voice filled his head.

'_Mom_?'

'_Yes, listen you have to stop this_!'

'_I won't let them control me_!'

'_Then don't. No one can stop you from leaving camp, but attacking won't help you. It'll only verify that the council was right._'

'_How could you-_'

'_I was against it. You should know me well enough that I wouldn't_-.'

Naruto mind began to clear up as he realized his anger was trying to turn him against his on mother even. '_I'm sorry for doubting that you would try to stop them_.'

'_It perfectly fine dear, but for now you have to get out of there_. _If Dionysus sees fit to step in it won't be to help you_.'

Naruto released a great breath of air and his power dissipated. His hand shot up and caught an arrow just before it hit his face. Naruto glared at Artemis.

"Fuck off."

Once more like the wind, Naruto vanished, but he did not reappear anywhere in sight.

Silena reached the archery range, Clarisse and Thalia, on ground and in the air respectively, were soon behind her.

All of them could see and more importantly feel that something had gone horribly wrong.

And it had something to do with Naruto

**000Love000**

**Shit just got real. Naruto meets Artemis, Zoë, and the rest of the hunters. Needless to say nothing went as planned.**

**Most of you long term readers of my stories maybe wondering why I took a day short of a month to update anything, but I'll try to sum it up in a couple words: broken computer screen, new girlfriend, college enrollment, adult birthday parties, writer's block, laziness, and a bit of depression, but I'm back for now and hopefully I'll be able to be productive for a while before life takes over again.**

**To those of you that read my Naruto X One Piece crossover I have a poll up on my profile to decide the harem. I'll keep that up for as long as I can, a minimum of two chapters of Hell Hound, but I have ideas for new polls so vote while you can.**

**Naruto has ended guys. And I have to say that it did depress me a bit. I'm 20 years old. I started Naruto when I was 10. A Decade of obsessing over what Naruto would do next and now that's over. With it ending I feel as if my childhood is officially over. You can mention the fact that 'Naruto: The next generation' or whatever it'll be called is starting in the spring, but it just won't feel the same to me. I have no attach to Bolt/Boruto, Sarada, or any of the other new characters. It's just a reminded of what was or rather what could have been. Ultimately Naruto receive a score of 10 and 6 from me. 10 as in my overall enjoyment and feelings for the show and 6 as an actually emotionally unattached rating of how good I actually considered the manga to have been.**

**I'm going to stop typing now because I feel my emotions starting to rise again.**

**Review, if you liked the story. In-depth reviews on what you liked and disliked about the story as well as what I could improve upon are very helpful for me and keep me motivated to write the next chapter as quickly as possible.**

**As an incentive the review that I view as the best will be able to decide a pairing for this story. It can be a part of a side pairing of an additional girl to Naruto's harem. If it's the latter than I will tell you the complete harem, so that you don't choose someone that is already in.**

**This 'competition' will close at the posting of chapter 8. Chapter 8-9 will also have a different incentive for those that leave stellar review and so on and so forth, so come on review it'll only take less than 1 of the 1440 or so minutes you get in each day.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, REVIEW, Enjoy!**


End file.
